


Counting Crops

by insertcoinhere



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Fun, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoinhere/pseuds/insertcoinhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto lived the life of a hard-working farmer and karate master for as long as she remembered. But once someone starts stealing her only source of income and puts the future of the dojo at stake, is this person who has the ability to change things for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Not necessarily a new writer, but this is my first time writing normal fan-fiction. I'm serious about improving my writing and story telling abilities so if you have any comments/concerns about my writing, please do not hesitate to tell me so.
> 
> I'll try my best to update this on a regular basis.
> 
> Please enjoy.

"That'll be twenty dollars."

"TWENTY DOLLARS?! Hmph. Back in my day a bushel only cost two. You're lucky yah got some of the best apples I've ever tasted. Or else yah'd get a serious hagglin'." The elderly man spat.

"Get out of here you old coot. Can't you see you're ruining my presentation", I shook my fist at him. His liver spot covered hand replied with an equally crude gesture and then he hobbled away.

My rough fingers thumbed trough the money while I counted up today's earnings, "Two hundred and thirty dollar? I'm doing well!" Money solely isn't something I necessarily depend on to be happy or at least make me smile, but it's one of the variables that go into the things that make me feel fulfilled.

Aside from growing and selling produce, my life is dedicated to becoming the greatest world warrior and spread the Rindoukan name throughout the world. So far, it's been a rocky road, but luck had to be on my side as of recent. The fruit and vegetable selling business can often be a cruel mistress, yet there are those rare times, much like this, when the money doesn't stop coming in, "At this rate, I'll be able to pay the bills off early this month. Then I'll repair the dojo as good as new! Man, I can't wait to see everyone's face when-"

"Woah. These are some really good looking durians," her finger poked the prickly cover, "I thought they only grew in the tropical parts of Japan."

"Eh?" I snapped to reality, "Uh, yeah. They're ten dollars a piece." My eyes met with the customer's.

Loo and behold. There she is again. That girl who's always hanging around and chatting it up with the guys around at the farmer's market. Lord, what a slut. Just what in the hell is she doing at my booth?

I grabbed the durians to place on the scale; Nine pounds even. Suddenly, the girl's voice perked up as if she discovered gold, "Oh. Wow. I thought only old men sold at this market." She chuckled, "I didn't expect such a cute boy to be here."

"What the-?" a sudden rush of anger forced my fist to the countertop, "Do I look like a boy to you?!"

"Uh," the girl was taken a back. Upon hearing my voice better as well as getting a better look at my angered facial features she realized her error, "Sorry. Erm. My mistake."

Okay, granted I do have a boyish look, bigger muscles than most women, and a sexually ambiguous name-which I haven't told her yet-there is no excuse that could ever cover what she did.

She gives me an innocent smile that surely melts the heart of men. Not mine. I hold strong and look through her eyes.

"So, are you gonna buy somethin' or just stand there?"

"Uh, okay."

While her eyes look around the selection, my eyes look at her.

In general, she's about half a head taller than me with a much more feminine figure. Of course, given her nature, she wore revealing clothing. Jeans on her legs tighter than a gorilla's grip, a clean white shirt that didn't conceal her slim waist, and hugged her perky bust, and her hair fashioned in some kind of extremely long ponytail with three sprouted out on top of her forehead.

Looking at her up close…I guess on could say she's easy on the eyes.

I watch her chew the inside of her cheek while she continues to browse, noting the raccoon tail sticking from her pocket and wallet chain on her hip. One thing that caught me off guard was this chick's body. Her body definitely covered in a surprising amount of muscle tone.

Perhaps she does physical labor in her line of work?

"I'll take these."

"Hrm?"

She holds them out in front of her chest. Two melons. I swear they were identical to the size of her own breasts; full, firm, and plump.

"Two. How much?"

"Sixteen."

Her face fell a little flat. The girl digs around in her pocket and pulls out a cute little wallet with a picture of a kunai on the front.

"Ten." I say.

"What? Really?" Her face lights up. Mine stays as still as stone.

"Yup. Ten."

She hands me a ten spot and thanks me for my service.

I try my best to conceal the smile on my face. Around here, it's known that the sellers at this market fib their prices at first then once the customer either turns to leave or starts to pay, we change the price to something more "reasonable". Those durians could've easily sold for three dollars each. Gets 'em everytime.

"So. What your name?" the girl sticks out an open palm, "I'm Ibuki. It's nice to meet you."

I wasn't the best socially nor am I too crazy about making friends with customers. To make my acquaintance, I snort and spit into my hand. Before she has a chance to react, my wet, calloused hand embraced her hand.

"Makoto."

Yeah. Yeah. It was bad business to do things like that, but I just didn't like her face. I mean she didn't have a bad face. Just…I didn't like this chick. Her eyes and mouth twisted a little bit. Nevertheless, she didn't move.

Without skipping a beat, Ibuki opened her mouth, "So, uh, are you from around here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Of course I am! Haven't you heard of THE Rindou-kan karate dojo?"

"Can't say I have. I don't think I've heard anyone else say anything about it either."

Well that stung. Guess I better work on my advertising skills too.

"Oh. Well that's where I give lessons and raise my crops. Here's my card," I presented her with a business card tailored for the dojo. I've been carrying about two hundred of these for the past two years and barely had the opportunity to pass any out.

"You'll come visit, right? You look like you could use a lesson or two."

Ibuki pinched the card between her fingers and slipped it into her shirt, "Well, I guess. I'll see you later."

"Later."

I tilted my sun hat and leaned back in my chair. My eyes follow her as she made her way out of the market. It couldn't shake it, but there was something about her. As if, there was more to her than she let on.

"Whatever."

AH! SHIA! HAYATE! KIA!

The innocent dummy had received more of its fair share of beatings today. Every strike I threw out had pinpoint precision and accuracy. Such as the style of Rindoukan karate.

Despite, my knuckles being properly wrapped in sports tape, my knuckles still throbbed and felt sore. I better give it rest all together before I overextend myself.

Sweat drip drops from the fine points of my shaggy black hair. Even dressed in my baggy gi pants, the yellow hachimaki around my neck, and a red band around my chest, my body still can't resist the heat built into this old dojo. It never will and that's what I liked about this place. That it'll never change.

I walked out from the stuffy, wooden interior of the dojo to gaze upon the crops along the horizon of the plantation. A fresh cool wisp blew across my skin and cooled my senses.

Before me, green fields of corn and trees barren with peaches swayed in the breeze beneath the orange sunset light. Four months of hard work, as per usual, meant for a huge income boost incoming.

There wasn't much time to speculate how much I could make. I needed rest.

Tomorrow is harvest day.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see."

My knee firmly planted into the floorboard. Head bowed. Eyes closed.

Wisps of smoke danced around the ninja shrine. This place, where I got my missions, is apart of my home. A little hidden village in the forests of Japan where the ninja clan thrived peacefully. We lived undisturbed by civilians who lived in the city, the outskirts of our location.

Hundreds of us trained everyday. Per tradition to the generations before us. Edwin Shuyaka, the master, is the elder of this generation. He old, yet capable body rests on the lone seat in the shrine, sided by his two faithful hands.

"Ibuki. My faithful pupil. Your mission is to fill this basket of whatever produce you can get your hands on. Things aren't looking good for our soil this season. As you know."

If I knew what it was. I would do something about it. Recently, a few of our good farmers had gotten sick and went out of commission. Reactively, the crops have been declining in both quality and quantity. Suppose we're going to have to rely on stealing from others for a while.

It wasn't the first time.

One of Master's hands, a fellow high ranked ninja, handed me a tall, cylinder shaped wicker basket. I slung it across my back, the straps hold onto my shoulders.

"But if you don't' mind. Pick up a few things that are on the sweet side. Fruit maybe?", A smile draws on Master's sweet wrinkled face. How could I dare deny him that?

"Of course."

I nodded in conformation. As I turned to walk from the shrine, Master spoke again, "Fail and don't return."

He always said that.

Doesn't even matter if the job is a total cakewalk or that someone was a highly ranked ninja like me doing grunt work. He made it clear to everyone and that sentence always shot chills down my spine thanks to his deep, rattling voice.

One bad apple spoils the bunch. As the saying goes. And this place is quick to get rid of bad apples.

The horror stories I've heard of people not being able to come back due to failure were absolute nightmares. Kicked out from the clan to fend for themselves in the dangerous forest or simply be executed for spilling secrets of the clan for revenge.

"Yep. Life here is pretty tough."

To be honest, this mission, wouldn't be possible if it weren't for that chance meeting earlier today. That karate girl. The one who put spit in my hand.

I leapt tree to tree using my cellphone's location abilities as a guide.

"There it is."

Then I came upon a massive clearing filled by crops, a dirt path, and what I could figure out to be the Rindoukan Karate Dojo. The sun hung directly over the dojo, which made me use my hand as a visor. The dark orange light glistened over the property.

With a space this huge, I had to wonder how has no one else found this place yet. Probably because the dojo looks abandoned. Does anyone even take those lessons she was talking about?

I stand upright on a tree branch and feel the near non-existent weight of the wicker basket on my back, "This thing is big. But there's only so much I can cram into this. Master wants peaches and regular produce."

Looking over the crops, I can make out that there are plenty stocks of cucumbers, corn, lettuce, and…peach trees? While there weren't many of them, but I figured an extra basket could let me pick the whole thing clean.

Once my feet touched the ground, I sprinted off into the myriad of crops. With my trained reflexes, ninja acrobatics, quick speed, and pinpoint precision I swept through the crops and freed the desired items from their stems.

Corn, cucumbers, tomatoes, squash, and cabbage, just to name a few, fill the confines of the basket.

I look over at the dojo. I'm not entirely sure someone is there, but I better play it safe and not get too close. If anything they're pretty pre-occupied and should stay that way.

Next, I zip over to the peach trees (lucky me she had some) and plucked everything I could with ease.

I lean on a barren peach tree and reward myself with an accomplished first. It went without saying, this had to be the best peach I've ever tasted. So much about just felt so right! From the texture to the fullness of the fruit itself, my goodness I was practically intoxicated by it.

Okay, I got a little greedy. I ate three more after the first. So I picked four more. Before I knew it, I started on another one. The tree didn't mind being without one more peach.

Just before I could leap away into the tree line, my brain had a good thought. Why not just stick some peaches in my dogi (ninja outfit)? By the time the idea came into fruition, the remaining peaches from the tree, which weren't that many, were in my possession. Nary a second thought crossed, my mind as I jumped back into the tree line.

Basket on my back and a clear path to the ninja village, I felt that satisfaction of a job well done.

Master will be pleased.

The next day, I entered the farmer's market around the same time I always do. Thirty minutes before noon.

The market had the strange, eye-watering smell of farm animals like it always did. And of course, the same boys were hanging around as usual. I sat down on a low wall and sighed. Had my routine always been this ho-hum? Sure, I've been a regular around here… Maybe, I outta just come around at different times. Just to spice things up a little.

Today…

"I don't know."

Something inside of me isn't feeling right. Something bad. I felt just fine walking here a minute ago. Now, I just felt a little down. I sunk a little in my position. Did I forget something back at the village? Had I forgotten to feed-?

A brief moment after situating myself, I lift up my head and saw it. My heart pulsed, a lump formed in my throat, and my stomach dropped.

Her booth. Makoto's booth. It's there. She's there. She…she looks lost and distracted. Not the same person who I shook spitty hands with.

"Maybe, I should-no I can't. That's messed up."

Any notion of being over there to cheer her up were a big no-no. That's exactly like backstabbing, except I don't think there's any trust between us. We only met yesterday.

Wait. How long have I been staring at her? Is she looking back at me? Oh, crap. I don't do anything, but look back. She doesn't give a wave or anything. Makoto just looks away.

Even with the guilt welling up in my stomach and my conscious telling me to vanish from the scene, my legs mysteriously pick me up and carry me toward her.

"H-hi, Makoto. How's it going", that damn lump in my throat bothered me.

That fire in her eyes wasn't there. Instead, I saw a spark of maleficence. As if she looked right through me and saw the guilt swirling in my stomach, "Somebody picked my peach trees clean yesterday," her voice low as she spoke through her gritted teeth. Her dimly lit eyes peer into mine, almost as if she could watch the memory of me stealing from her farm.

"Oh…you don't say", my throat dried up. My footing unsure of itself, "Well. It's not all that bad, right?"

"Wouldn't be if peaches weren't the number one produce this time of year. Without any I'll barely make enough money to get through the month. Let alone repair the-" her face dodged away for a brief moment.

I felt like a deer in headlights. Do I say something? Comfort her? Tell her the truth? Why the hell did I feel so damn guilty?

Her breath staggered, she bit her lip and looked at me again, "Look, you wanna buy somethin'?"

My funds were a little low, but the guilt in me directed my hand toward my wallet.

"I'll take a few bushels of corn ears." I said acting as though I knew how much was in a bushel. Makoto even shot a strange glance at me, but went about selling it to me anyhow.

The exchange ended with Makoto gaining twenty-two dollars and me with more corn than I know what to do with.

Afterward, neither of us seemed in the mood for conversation. Pretty much for different reasons. I gave my goodbye and carried the corn from the market. But, hey. I couldn't feel too bad. At least, she seemed in better spirits after making a sale. A smidgen of a smirk had appeared on her mouth. Which at that moment…made me feel lower than ever.

Makoto's farm is tonight's target.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the mysterious disappearances of my crops, sleep hardly felt like a possibility anymore. Getting started in the morning became more and more of a chore, harvesting produce took longer than it should have. I even had to cut back on my training just to stay at the booth longer.

Hell. My whole routine had been thrown off course.

"Excuse me. Do you have any peaches for sale? Everyone is out for the day and I'm in desperate need."

Rub it in why don't ya.

"Sorry," I yawned. My eyes didn't even catch the customer's face, "None here."

And if things couldn't get any worse. Sales were dwindling because I lost all of my produce that are in season. All I had in stock were cabbage and Brussels sprouts, which are available year round and commonly sold amongst farmers markets and grocery stores alike. Well, I have that and karate lessons nobody seems to want.

It's a hard pill to swallow. But no sales equals no money.

"Sorry to hear about that," Farmer Ono handed me a cup of water, "Things'll turn around soon enough."

He's an old family friend of mine. Well, of the family. He runs one of the best farms in Japan, just north of the market. Plenty of farm hands work there whom all toil under his masterful guidance to create quality produce in even greater quantity.

We're sitting in the back of the market beneath a large tent. Where farmers and booth runners get to take a break from the hustle and bustle of the market.

Wish I could say the same.

The till in my pocket has a little weight to it. Farmer Ono's, on the other hand, looks stuffed close to bursting.

He smoothed his thinning grey hair, "You know. If you need some help all you have to do is ask. I've got more farm hands than I can handle."

No wonder he thrived amongst the rest of us. Where I strived to work with my father in Rindoukan karate, Ono was the guy to be in terms of growing and selling product. Not to mention, his friendliness and good customer service brought in good money. Enough money to have other farms hands.

"Yeah," I stared into my cup, "I know, but-".

"This is something I gotta do myself."

He took the words right out of my mouth. Probably because I said that phrase all the time. The rough palm of his hand tussled my scruffy black hair, "You are just like your father. Always the Do-It-Yourself type of person."

"I've been told a lot."

"Welp. If there's one thing I can tell you. Is that your father always kept his chin up and a stiff upper lip," he flipped his sun hat onto his head, "That's what got him to make so much somethin' outta nuthin'."

Ono is right. My father told me that when he was young, his family didn't have much but the clothes on their backs, a run down pile of wood in the middle of nowhere, and the knowledge of Rindoukan karate in their heads.

With his resilience, he created a dojo where he taught many students, a farm where he earned about half of his income, and a family where I come from.

"I gotta get back to my booth," Before he left, Ono picked one of his own apples from a nearby basket and rubbed the outer wax off. He handed it to me with a wink. For the first time in a while, I smiled.

"That old man. He always knows how to brighten someone's day."

I bit into the apple and enjoyed the sweet succulent flavor his hard work brought from the earth. It tasted almost identical to my apples, he taught my family how to grow them, but there was something he held from us that he uses to bring fourth the entire quality. Smart move, old timer.

At one o'clock in the morning, my head finally felt the gentle caress of a pillow. I skipped another day of training to make up for missed farm work, yet my muscles felt more tired than ever. I closed my eyes and hoped for a better day tomorrow.

As expected, I couldn't sleep. I blame the damn thoughts in my head that keep swirling around and around.

Thoughts about before.

How I always kept a positive attitude or as Ono would say, "A stiff upper lip and my head held high." Nothing really changed after…after he passed. Well, I can't say nothing changed necessarily. A lot changed. Not a lot of positivity in that though.

Afterward, things sort of built back up. My family had received help from relatives, friends, and the community alike. Things were looking up for a while. As time would have it, people got busy and branched off into different paths in life.

My brother, who used to be a sparring partner of mine and fellow lover of Rindoukan karate, became a highly positioned accountant at the Master's corporation in America and my grandfather moved with him to be under his care.

I on the other hand, couldn't leave. Not after the promise I made to him.

Ever since, things have stagnated. I won karate tournaments here and there with the practice I put into it, but I don't think my style will be taken seriously unless I go into a major tournament in America.

But, I'm way too busy at the booth trying to sell my produce to travel that far.

Speaking of the booth, what happened to one of my customers?

Ibuki, that one odd slutty girl, who bought a ton of corn. She hasn't showed up to my booth in a while. Was it because our last encounter was kind of awkward? I know I was a little off putting, but it's hard to be at your best when the threads you're holding onto start to unravel.

STOP

GAH! All this worrying is keeping me from getting the sleep I need. Makoto! Tomorrow is an important harvest day!

I bury my face in the pillow and shut my eyes tight. There's no time for thinking right now. Just drift off into…sleep.

The next morning, I rise before the sun has a chance to peak over the horizon. The four items constantly list in my head. Onions, Kale, Celery, and Bok Choy. They're all waiting to be picked and sold for an almost fair price. I robe into my farmers gear; a brown sun hat, blue jean overalls, baggy over pants, and boots. I slip the wicker basket onto my back and run out the back.

If I hurry up and wash the vegetables after I harvest them I could be the first one at the booths!

I first stop at the onion patch. Immediately, I spot no peaking heads. Not a single one. And the surrounding leaves had already been torn off. That means…

"No."

This-this had to some sort of fever dream or maybe I'm at the wrong patch! Yeah, that's it! I ran for the bok-choy and it too had vanished. Same with the kale. And sadly enough with the Celery.

"All gone? ALL GONE?! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS HAPPENED!" I flung the sun hat from atop of my head and furiously stomped on it. Something had to pay.

Losing a cabbage patch to infesting insects used to be the worst thing that would happen around here. Someone is out there raising the bar. Now an entire crops worth of vegetables and fruits disappearing overnight is slowly starting to become the norm around here.

I breathed deep, as much as my lungs could, "SHOW YOURSELF! BRING YOUSERLF OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Nothing.

Not even a little forest creature poked it's head out in curiosity.

At this point, I couldn't direct my anger towards anything properly at this point. Really, I just wanted to beat the living shit out of something. Instead, my tantrum left me slamming my balled hands into the dry dirt below.

WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? Why? Why? W-why…?

My emotions, I don't know how, had changed from rage to sobs. I tried my hardest to fight it, but those damn tears rolled hot down my cheeks. Right now, I felt like a child at a supermarket who's been told "no".

"Be sure to keep your chin up Farmer Ono said. How? How in the hell is that possible when someone is out there screwing me over?!"

The dojo. My father's legacy. My family history. I've tried so hard to uphold it, yet the longer I go on the worse things seem to somehow get. The stunning relaxation that the dojo may not be here for long sets me back. I lie on the ground and basically cry it all out.

I'm not sure of the exact time it took me to calm down, but once I came to I could feel the rays of sun heating my clothes I knew I had missed the market opening.

After I picked myself up, I swiped the dirt from my clothing and tucked the sunhat under my wing. The scruffy black hair atop of my head too felt the warmth of the sun, "This can't go on," my eyes a little damp, "At this point, I'm already sunk even with the emergency crops I have left."

My brown eyes scanned across the surrounding forestry, "There's someone out there. Able to just clear a field in one night." Makoto sighed and turned back to the dojo, "If the emergency crop is stolen. I'm sunk for sure."

I step inside the dojo and open the closet in my room. The gi. The one I've worn for battle hangs in front of me.

"That sure as hell isn't going to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn’t getting any better. 

The doctors in the village are trying their best, but nothing seemed to make a turn around. In the worse case, one of the farmers is getting closer to the brink of death while the others hang on.

My heart felt heavy as I stood idly by and observed families sitting outside of the medical hut. They waited for any ounce of good news to come in for that little something to lift their spirits. Spouses, children, parents, friends…they all have been waiting for quite a while. 

Even worse, the nutritional resources in the village were running low. The substitute farmers were trying their best, yet they just didn’t have the same green thumb as the others. Fruits and Vegetables came up with little taste, sometimes completely rotten, unripe, and somehow devoid of all nutritional value. 

“Man. If things keep going the way they are…”

“Ibuki.”

The source of the deep-rattling voice placed a hand on my shoulder, “Gather what you can from that farm. People are starving and starting to get sick.” His graven brown eyes pointed towards the hut.

“More people are getting sick?”

He nodded.

“We are in danger. Nevertheless. Come back later than midnight and don’t return.”

“This is a mission?”

“We can’t afford any weak links.”

I didn’t find any sweetness in his voice. Only solemn gravelling occupied the words he spoke. 

God. Does he have to send me out on a mission so late? And reinstating his policy while the village is in this condition certainly is the best idea.

Checking the time on my phone, I see that it’s ten-thirty at night. That’s plenty of time to make it to the farm and back. 

RUUUMBLE

The clouds above were a real nasty shade of dark-grey, “Best to hurry up so you don’t get caught in the storm,” Master said turning away.

“Right.”

Lately, I’ve noticed the other ninjas being sent out on more and more missions for stealing goods rather than training or making negotiations with the Kanzuki organization.

Master had spoken about taking the ill farmers to the Kanzuki Estate. Word has it that they have the best doctors in the world. Yet, he feared that plans would fall through if we had shown any signs of weakness including getting sick. I don’t blame him. The Kanzuki are extremely uptight and cutthroat. 

RUUUUMBLE

KRAK

SPRAKOW

My pace quickened with each crackle of thunder. The last thing I needed was to have these trees struck by lightning while I’m jumping through them. Luckily, the worst of the storm seemed a while away. 

Once again, my two feet stopped on a high tree branch in front of the clearing. I scanned over the area and listened very carefully for any activity. 

Nothing. 

No lights. No noises. No Makoto. Just the swift whistling of wind against the green leaves and weaker trees.

Had I driven her away? No. Maybe she was just on a trip or something. Perhaps she’s still at the market? Well, at this time of night it isn’t likely. I hoped that my actions didn’t cause her to suffer. Not like it didn’t last time we met.

I shook my head. This sight was starting to depress the hell out of me. I don’t care if this place has more produce. I have to let Master know that there is nothing left here. There has to be another way to gain more resources for the village or at least a cure a simple cure instead of resorting to this.

“Better get this over with quick. If I can find anything left anyhow.”

Small dots of wetness dropped onto my exposed skin. The storm had moved closer with clouds moving faster and looking much darker than before. I check my phone to see that the time is eleven on the dot. 

“I should be done here in about five minutes tops.”

Just like the times before. I leapt down into the grass and snuck around the crops. I checked every field for something. Anything. Yet, I found traces of my last time here. Had she given up?

I continue to check more fields only to come up empty handed. Guess I went to the well too many times. How am I going to go back to Master empty handed? There has to be something around here.

I checked my way around, still coming up with nothing, until I find myself at the peach trees once again. They’re just as barren as the moment after I picked them clean. That was until I spotted it in the middle of the other trees. Red lumpy objects hung from the branches. Just what kind of fruit is that anyw-oh they’re apples.

“An apple tree? How did I miss that?”

Well this is it. Her crops are entirely without product and here I am about to steal all what she has left to sell. I approach the tree with one arm forward. The butterflies in my stomach flew more frantically the closer I got. 

Before my fingertip could graze the apple I sensed a presence behind me.

“You!”

Not even my reflexes could save me from being tackled by the dark silhouette. I landed right onto the basket on my back and crushed it. 

KRAAKOOOOOM

Thunder struck. Shaking the ground below. A flash of light came a second later.

I’ll never forget what I saw. The face of anger. Teeth bared and gritting. Nostrils flaring. Eyes wide and beady. Her skin is as red as blood itself and boiling hot. 

A flurry of punches rained down on my face before I managed to kick her off of me. 

Standing up, I nearly lost my footing again with all of this mud removing any traction I had before. The rain poured hard down on me. On her. 

KRAAAAKOOOM

With the little light in the area I see Makoto standing strong in the way of the apple tree. Her body stained with mud and falling water. She didn’t seem to mind, as I can read ‘I’m going to kick your ass’ all over her face.

“Ah!”, My face started to throb. Man this chick can hit like a truck. 

“You’re the one who’s been stealing from my crops! Aren’t you?!” Her wide angry eyes stare right through the darkness and at me. Her trembling fist tightened. 

My mouth opens and closes. I’m unable to answer. My mask conceals the trembling of my mouth.

Her fist came at me faster than I could see. I had dodged the strike, but the distance between us had closed. 

With me at an arms length, Makoto shot out a dazzling series of hard punches of which I was able to block about half. The others connected with my face, neck, and chest. Even then, what I managed to block stung like hell. 

She ended her barrage with a twist of her body. She shot her leg out into my ribcage and the impact had sent me flying into the field of tall grass.

“Ugh…I can’t see…”, every inch of my eyesight had been covered by the lengthy blades of grass. That’s it! I had to use this sudden leverage to my advantage; stealth.

Suddenly, a flattened hand swung vertically toward me. I rolled out of the way from the karate chop and felt astonished that the move shook the earth below.

“WOAH!”

I fled further into the grass, noticing that she wasn’t too far behind despite my speed. Every time I juked left or right, she remained right on my tail. I nearly slipped in the wet field, but this time the rain wasn’t to blame for my sloppiness, “It’s these nerves in my system. I can’t shake ‘em off.”

My hands wouldn’t stop trembling. I tried to retain a steady breath, but my heart pulsed so strangely. All those years they taught me too keep calm in battle. The physical and mental training I underwent to keep a calm mind and steady body felt out of reach. It’s like all sixteen years of my training had never happened. 

Why can’t I just keep myself calm? Why can’t I just let myself do this? 

It had to be Makoto. 

I’ve never fought against someone who was so straightforward. No tricks, no hidden weapons, or odd spheres of energy, just her and her body. The way she fought so aggressively and quickly with so much energy and anger. I had to lose her somehow.

“SHOW YOUR FACE!”, she growled very close to my position. Her voice nearly drowned out by the pounding rain. I slid to a stop somewhere in the grass and kept a low profile. Right now I needed a diversion to get her off my six. I fished around in my dougi, “I got it.” Within my fingers, I held a smoke bomb. These babies are the best for getting out of sticky situations.

I lit the fuse and tossed it into a random direction, some spot in the field.

“Hmph,” she dashed out into the direction of billowing smoke. That was a close one. There were only a few blades of grass keeping us separated.

I checked my phone once more; 11:50 “Ten minutes.” That’s all the time left in this mission before?-no! That won’t happen!

Right now I needed to get my hands on something quick. There had to be something valuable hidden in this place. Fruit? A secret stash of vegetables? Money, maybe? Hell, anything at this point would do.

But it was much too dark to see anything except for the brief flashes of light from the thunder. I have no idea of my current position except for the dojo is right next to me, but even then I’ll get lost running out there. Or worse, run into Makoto again.

I ducked inside the dojo and immediately felt around for anything, “No hidden doors. No old paintings. No treasure. No hidden fruit!” I stood up, my foot kicked one of the many broken floorboards in this cruddy structure of a dojo. This place is awful cruddy.

“Isn’t there anything worth something in here?”

“Family spirit.”

I spun rather quickly on my heel to see her at the entrance. She’s slathered in mud and rain water. She looks tired, but her eyes still have the same burning intensity that they had at the tree. 

Rain continued to pour in from the slots on the ceiling and puddle amongst the already warped wood. 

“I don’t have time for this!” This time, I’m the first one to throw the first blow. I kick her right in the chest. Usually that sends someone tumbling, but she still stands strong. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Makoto grasps me by the arm and throws me into the center of the dojo. “If you want to steal from my crops again you’re going to have to go through me first!”

We fought. And with every strike she blocked and hit I took, more and more time to complete the mission chipped away. It wasn’t until I landed a solid kick to her face that my phone flew from my uniform.

11:57

“SHIT!”

KRAKOOOOM

WHUP

This girl just won’t stay down. She had already risen up, but I managed to stop Makoto’s fist right into my block.

“THIS ENDS NOW!”

I hate to admit it, but I lost my cool. I was getting pummeled in this fight, Makoto looked far from giving up, and I just might have lost my only home.

This called for drastic measures. 

From the strap on my upper thigh, I pinch a kunai between my fingers. My foot sends a strong blow to her that forces her to spin around and she stops the moment I thrust the kunai into her body.

She reacted like all the others.

A spurt of blood from her mouth dribbled onto her lip. The disbelief in her eyes as they grew wide. The blood oozing from the wound. She stumbled forward and clung to me. Her nails dug deep into my skin while her nerves tried to process the pain. Grasping onto my dougi, she shouted an eardrum shattering scream.

“AAAAAAAAH!”

And it never got any easier.

Just as I manage to push Makoto off of me. I take a step back and falter to the floor. That was when I knew I was in more pain than I thought I was in. I tried to stand up. Hell, I forced myself to. There was a shooting pain all throughout my body.

My legs. My arms. My head. My stomach. Everything hurt.

Don’t let your head hit the floor, Ibuki. Keep trying.

I attempted to stand up again. I didn’t get any higher and fell lower to the ground.

Don’t hit the floor. 

Don’t falter.

This time I try to push up using my arms. I try to ignore the pain telling me to stop. My arms only moves so much before the side of my side kissed the floorboards.

I rolled on my back on the floor, without any option left. 

“Looks like this is it.”

My vision began to blur. The last thing my eye catch is still Makoto writhing in pain very slightly. Water pours onto my aching body from the opening in the ceiling.

Then everything fades out.

I failed my mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: College startd and I've just got my life schedule figured out. Enjoy.

Water fills the cup just enough so that it nearly runs over the edge. I tilt the cup onto my lips and take a hearty, cooling sip. 

Damn. 

The water tasted refreshing as it always did, but it hurt to move my jaw after last night’s unexpected fight. Being injured in combat isn’t something necessarily new to me. I’ve competed and sparred for years, yet she had to come and raise the bar on the pain scale. 

“AH!”

And of course, the accursed jolt of pain shot through me again.

I have to be mindful about where I put pressure on my body. Most of the movements on my right side, where the wound is, cause the muscle to tense up. Thus creating a lot of pain. 

My hand covers it and I feel the bandages fluttering between my fingers, “Idiot,” I mutter to myself for being such a rookie at applying bandages. 

“I’ll do it again later.”

I slowly made my way to the living room while trying to deal with the pain I felt in every step. Carefully, I lower onto the chair standing in front of the couch and take another refreshing sip of water joined by an aching jaw after taste.

My eyes, as tired as they are, don’t move from her resting body. I’m still trying to process the new tidbit of information I found out a few hours ago. 

I was almost murdered by one of my customers.

That girl who came to my booth a few times with a smile on her face. That girl who bought durians from me and paid my fibbed price. That girl who I thought I had made acquaintance with. That girl who I suspected had more to her than I thought.

Just the moment I took off that mask, it came to me. And you bet I couldn’t fucking believe it! It was all my mistake. I gave her the directions to my farm and she robbed me.

“As if I didn’t have enough to deal with. When I try to protect and excel my father’s legacy, someone up and goes and tries to take me out!” My teeth clenched when the anger rushed through my system. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. 

Well. I tried anyhow.

In all my pent up frustration, I couldn’t fathom another second of watching her sleep so peacefully. 

I need answers! 

I need them now! 

Gripping the glass tightly, I whip whatever leftover water there is right into her face.

“GAH!” 

Ibuki shoots up quicker than a geyser. Her eyes wide and her mouth shooting and sucking air. I only snarl at her predicament, “Bet ya got a lot of questions, don’t you?”

She looks at me. Her pretty little face all battered up from the number I did on her. Probably why she had to resort to such drastic measures. Serves her right.

For a moment, Ibuki looks around, probably realizing this isn’t her bed or her home, “Wait! No! I have to get back to the ninja glade! People are-“

“I don’t care about your stupid ninja whatever!” Not even the blasted aching of my jaw stopped me from yelling, “You tried to murder me last night! I should call the police and have put you in jail!”

She closed her mouth, looked down, and rested back as if it all came rushing back to her.

Then we sat together in silence. Me, wondering what kind of bullshit she’s going to spew out to save her own hide and Ibuki, going through a wide array of negative emotions from last night’s events. 

Her bold brown eyes scrolled from the floor right into my eyes. At first they held strong with a promise of strength and integrity. That’s the look of a true warrior. They then grew weak. Watery. Her lip tightened and she stuck her fists into her eyes.

“I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry…”

I couldn’t believe it. She started choking up right in front of me. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she sobbed, and whimpered with every whine. Not to mention her face looked really ugly when she cried.

My conscious forced me to loosen. Ibuki clearly needed help. I extended a hand, only to forego a strong feeling of resentment. 

“It’s just that the ninja glade nee-

“Don’t give me that sob story! Ninja glade needs help my ass!” 

She looked at me with sorrow, “Look. I don’t give a damn about the crap you’re talking about! You,” My hands trembled, “You alone made my bad situation worse! If anyone needs help it’s-“

I stopped right there. In all my fury, I already had clenched her shirt and pulled her closer with my balled fist ready to endlessly strike time and time again. 

She didn’t even try to fight back. Ibuki just kept her head there and didn’t make a move. I let go and tried to calm myself down. This time, I actually calmed down.

“How’s about we make a deal?” Ibuki nervously spoke. I sat back completely flabbergasted! This chick just cried and now she thinks she’s in the position to make a deal?

Again. A moment passed between us before something was said.

“I’ll humor you.”

“Okay. Okay. What if you don’t call the police and I’ll-I’ll act as your farm hand. Help you around the place.”

A good rebuttal came to my mind, but I held my tongue. There was no way I could trust her. Not after what happened. She’s nothing, but a sneak, a thief, and a murderer. Making a deal like this…is…putting my own life at risk.

Even so…she didn’t have a problem clearing a field within an hour. Ibuki would make an excellent farm hand and it would be foolish to take any other choice at this moment.

Really, the only thing at risk is my father’s legacy. My legacy. 

Ibuki had to watch me in silence for a good while. She tried to murder me last night and gave me a wound that still tends to bleed every now and then. And looking at the way things are now am I really in a position to not give this a chance?

I lowered my guard and sighed, “How long did it take you?”

“T-to do what?” Ibuki asked rubbing one side of her swollen face.

“Clear out a field. How long did it take you?”

“It only took me about ten minutes to tak-fill a baskets worth,” she pointed toward the basket in the corner, “The size of that. I completely filled it.”

All that in ten minutes? Absolutely fucking impressive. 

Back up, Makoto. Don’t let her know that you badly need a farmhand. Make her seem like some kind of possession. A possession that can be easily replaced.

I rubbed my chin, “I don’t know…”

“Please! I have nothing left. Nowhere to go”

I leaned forward, cupping my hands over my mouth. This is a lot I’m risking here. Not sure if this chick still has plans to kill me or not. Although, that’s a hell of a risk to take to not let my father’s legacy go for nothing.

“Can you stand?” I backed up and gave her room. I know I didn’t do much damage to her legs. She looked a little sore standing up. Nevertheless, she moved her legs and walked around the-.

“Woah! Woah! Stay where I can see you!”

“I-oh.”

“Yeah.”

I won’t lie, I’m downright paranoid because of her. Sure I stripped her of all her weapons, but these ninjas as story told have a lot of tricks up their sleeves.

We both make our way outside and stand before the big empty field riddled with wilted vegetable leaves scattered around the ground. The surrounding earth is already dried out from the unforgiving sun despite last night’s heavy storm. Tapped from its nutritional properties. Basically, we stood on useless dirt. 

I took in a deep breath, “Till.”

“Huh?”

“We have to…till the dirt.” I look at her again. My teeth grit and my fist clenched tight. 

God damnit. All of this is her fault. 

“M-Makoto?”

The ninja grasps the tool I hastily handed to her. It’s a till. A long pole with four pointed prongs at the end, “You stab that end into the dirt. Not me.” That sounded like a joke, yet my face read dead serious. 

Ibuki seemed taken aback by my statement then nodded.

“This’ll take you all day. So you better not slack.” 

“Yes, Makoto.”

“And if you don’t do a good job, I’ll call the police. Remember that.”

Ibuki hobbled over to the field and started her work. The more I observed the less I was able to believe my eyes. She hobbled, limped, and overall moved sluggishly, but that didn’t stop her from tilling the field way faster than I could’ve done.

Every twist, turn, and pull had far more effectiveness than I thought she could do. Ibuki’s basically an old pro at this. No matter. There still was the matter of inspection.

“Step aside.”

The moment I knelt down that same sharp shooting pain ran through my right side. I wince and stagger; cursing at myself for my carelessness. 

“Are you oka-“

I merely tilted my head to the side. My right eye shot daggers at her just like she did to me. I’m gonna be in pain for who knows how long because of her. 

The palm of my hand gathered the re-earthed soil. Cool and moist to the touch, just like fresh, silky smooth soil ought to be. Which is very imperative for the ground to be fertile. 

“Hmph.”

I checked here, checked there, checked everywhere, and re-checked. I had to admit to myself, this person just out did me in something I’ve been doing for years. And she did the entire field in less than two hours. 

I turned my head to give her my sign of approval. But any sign of niceness twisted into bitterness, “It’ll do.” Ibuki breathed out a sigh of relief. Shit. If this girl only knew she was far from being done.

I stood back up and sucked in some air to keep myself from making any pained sound. 

“Here,” From my pocket I hand her packets full of seeds. Soy beans, Tomatoes, Onions, Lettuce, Wheat, Cherries, Pumpkins, Grapes, and such. These tiny little specs have the power to grow into something huge and fruitful…regarding that they are well taken care of.

“Now go ahead and water the dirt and plant those seeds. Do it well.”

Nothing came from her except a sorrowful look in her eyes and a nod. As she approached the field, I hobbled back to the porch and sat down. My hand covered the wound. I felt a little blood trickle through and stain my overall, “Knew I didn’t do these bandages right.”

From the porch I watched her seed and water very quickly. From what I could see she was doing a good job. Adequate distribution, 

“I must say this, Father. This might be the thing I’ve been keeping my head up for.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My excuse for this being long overdue? School happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excuse for this being long overdue? School happened.

If you looked up irritable in the dictionary, you’d see Makoto’s face. Her scrunched up, teeth clenched, nostril flared, eyebrows furrowed, red as a ripe tomato, face. Just about everything pissed that girl off, “Don’t do it this way, do it that way! Don’t look at me like that! Just do it! What? You wanna fight about it?!? Blah blah blah blah.”

And yet, I remained calm to work through it. I denied myself every chance I had to run away, all because of the damage I caused to her personally. Mostly, because I have nowhere else to go. The ninja glade is-was my only home. It’d be foolish to flee from the only shelter I have.

Aside, from work there really wasn’t much else to do. Makoto never seemed in the mood to talk, there wasn’t a TV or games to play, there wasn’t anyone else around (aside from the occasional visit from that Farmer Ono who gave me stink eye), and I felt like if I left her line of sight she’d freak out.

At most, she’d just sit on the patio and meditate for hours on end. Occasionally, Makoto would join by my side. 

In summary, I think I’m gonna go a little crazy. 

On the upside, I think things between Makoto and me got a little better though. Just the other day, I helped her clean up and re-administer the bandaging for the stab wound. 

Although…

“Ah! Ah! Don’t do it behind me! Stay in front so I can see you!”

“But-“

Makoto growled and started to stand up. “Okay. Okay! Sit down! Sheesh.”

We sat face-to-face with my arms long enough to reach behind her back. I handed myself the roll time and time again to fully encase the bandaging around her torso. My fingertips gingerly applied pressure to get the bandages to stick. I’ve applied bandages so many times, to both myself and others, that its just basic muscle memory at this point. 

I could feel that she was still at unease. Makoto’s bare, muscled torso held at a tensed state, “You can relax, y’know.”

Her mouth stiffened. Her eyes practically burned a whole into my skull, “I am relaxed.” She muttered.

Occasionally, during the short process that felt like forever, our eyes would meet for a second and then I’d dodge away while her gaze remained vigilant. The more I looked at her, the more foolish I felt for confusing her for a boy at first. Sure, Makoto had smooth yet striking features…short flowing hair…deep brown eyes…

“You gonna kiss me or somethin’?”

“Eh?”, Shit she must’ve caught me gawking, “…Sorry.” I sat back, a bit embarrassed. “It’s…It’s all done.”

Makoto ran her hands along the bandages for a test. They passed as they failed to move from their position, “Thanks.”

Or the time I tried to teach her something useful.

“What the matter with ya? Ya don’t like rice?”

I was scared to even open my mouth to give an answer. I didn’t want to seem ungrateful. But my mouth reacted a lot faster than my brain, “It’s terrible,” I mumbled. I didn’t want to spray any uncooked grains from my mouth. 

Makoto snarled in deep, “Excuse me?!? Who do you think you are?!?”, she jabbed her rough finger at my chest. I didn’t bother to swat her finger out of my face, but I couldn’t back down on this, “All I’m saying is that this rice is cooked improperly.”

“There is nothing wrong with the way I do it! It’s how my father taught me and it’s the best that it’ll ever get!” She stood over me, her hands clenched and eyes furrowed, with the face of a mad woman. Clearly Makoto is a person crafted of stubbornness, old-fashioned ways, and a boiling hot temper. 

She began a strut out of the room, hopefully to cool off, when…when I opened my mouth again. 

“You sure about that?”

Makoto’s eyebrows tightened. Her head rotated similarly to a vacant merry go round. My feet felt glued to the floorboards while I watched her take one heavy step after the next until our noses barely touched. Through her clenched teeth she spoke, “If you can do better…show me.”

“Fine.”

I poured water into the pot and let it heat up until bubbles constantly rose from within. Then, I made sure just enough had filled the pot till I saw a good rice to water ratio. “Here’s where you did things wrong,” I said feeling like a school instructor.

“I’m listening.” Makoto spoke, leaning in.

“You gotta stir the rice the entire time it cooks so that each grain soaks up an equal amount of water and so that they can’t stick to the bottom.”

“Uh huh.” She scooted closer and observed my stirring technique. A simple circular motion of the arm while the wrist stays firm, “The thing about technique and knowledge is that they’re just as important as it is in the battle field. C’mon, your turn to stir.”

She rolled up her sleeves and sighs, “Alright, lemme see.” Makoto stirred a bit too roughly at first, water nearly spilled over the edge, and the motion of the rice was chaotic, “I think I almost got it.”

She needed a little push.

“Here, it’s more like this.” I cusped her hands within mine and start leading. The motion of the water calms and transforms into a satisfying simple whirpool of rice grains. I loosened my grip and at that time I was sure she had it.

I turned to her with a warm smile, “There! You’re doing pretty great!”

Her eyes went from the rice to mine. For a brief second nothing was exchanged but the same warm smile. This was the first time since the couple of weeks I’ve been here since I’ve seen good genuine emotion from here. To say the least, Makoto’s kinda-“Don’t look at me like that!” She gave a gentle push and focused back on the rice. 

Usually, white rice is served as is, but with a pinch of salt and pepper the taste can be magnified to excellence. Depending on the personal preference. 

I took the seasoning, salt and pepper, and sprinkled in every few intervals along with her stirring. Together, we watched as the water begin to dissipate while the rice swelled up. Unlike hers that somehow had a chunk of uncooked grains. 

Once the rice had absorbed all the water, I spooned Makoto a bowl and handed it to her. She silently took it, eyed it carefully, possibly unsure if she should eat it or not. 

“Go ahead. Eat and tell me what you think.”

Makoto fed herself a few generous sized scoops. The moment I saw her eyes lit up, that’s when I knew I had bested her. She chewed very thoroughly, as to savor the rice like she’s never tasted. After one swallow she paused for a moment. Next, thing I saw, was a blur around Makoto’s mouth. Her chopsticks moved faster than the speed of light.

She set down an empty bowl. Again, for the first time, Makoto looked pleasantly surprised, well outside of work anyhow, “It’s passable.” She said wiping her mouth with her sleeve, “Where did you learn to cook like that?”

“Let’s just say, when you go on as many adventures as me, you pick up a thing or two. I could’ve made it better, it’s been a while. So, I’ll just…”

“No! I’ll finish the rest.”

The following day, work was a strenuous as always been. From above the sun beat down carelessly. I could see my skin becoming tan just like Makoto’s. Down below at the ground, bugs whizzed around and around. Sometimes taking small swipes at my legs and sometimes, hovering right in front of my face just to catch my attention.

If that was maddening enough, I got stuck with the duty of watering the field. My feet are absolutely slathered in the new mud. Every step on the firm soil soon turned into a sloppy trot until I got to an untouched patch of vegetables. Not to mention my nose was getting itchy from all the bugs flying around. I would scratch my hands are too covered in mud and I didn’t want mud all over my face.

I swear if I wasn’t going to get a break soon- 

“Hey. Let’s take five.”

That’s new. 

Makoto informed me that we could sit on the porch while she stepped inside the house to get tea. I guess now she trusts me to not sneak off or anything. I sighed, that’s a huge relief. 

From the side of the porch, I grabbed the hose and started washing off all the mud that splattered on me. Suddenly, I get the genius idea to unravel the top of my dougi. 

“Ah, I should’ve done that a long time ago!” My torso could finally breath. I turn the knob and experience the cool water relief my skin. Honestly, there’s no better feeling after such hard work than being refreshed. I soaked myself head to toe. At least this way my clothes will retain some of the coolness.

After setting the hose down and smooth my down hair, I turn to the porch to see…Makoto, just standing there.

“Uhhh...”

“Tea! T-the tea is ready.”

She set down the other, which I suppose is mine and starts sipping on hers. Her eyes dart away immediately to the other direction. 

As time went on, silence created a gap in-between us. The silence made me feel ungrateful. As if there is something I should be saying-

“These floorboards are looking a little sharp.”

“Hrm? Yeah. Looks like I gotta sand ‘em again,” Her head didn’t move from the view of the horizon. Makoto must not be used to having a conversation…unless she yelling or being mean. There has to be more to her. 

“So…”, I rapped my fingers on the porch, “Where did you go to school?”

“Didn’t. Mom homeschooled for two years before she quit that.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

Another moment passed between us, “I graduated from Academy with a 3.9 GPA.”

“Good for you. Folks must be proud, right?”

My eyes dodged away, “Uhm…um…I-”

“What?”

“I never knew my parents.”

“…oh…” she stuttered, “Sorry.”

I decided to not open my mouth for the time being. Not until Makoto would say something, which, she didn’t. There was something I did want to ask. If she enjoyed, well, this? Living out here all by her lonesome, working day in and day out, toiling in the dirt, selling produce, and not to mention training as a world warrior. Way out here in the middle of nowhere basically. 

You gotta wonder. Does she ever get lonely?

I gulped down the last few droplets of my tea and set the cup down. Damn, I could already feel my muscles getting sore from pulling all the weeds this morning. The rest of the workday is going to be hell.

An acute yawn and a smack came from my right. Makoto’s stretches her muscled limbs, scratches her stomach, and rests her back against the side of her home, “I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a few.” She mumbled, tilting her sun hat over her eyes.

I said nothing for a few minutes. Somewhat curious if she was actually resting her eyes or just-

…zzzzzzz…

“Hm. Looks like all that extra work she did tuckered her out.”

And so, here I am. By myself for the time being. 

I sat there for a few more moments. Just to wait for Makoto’s snoring to get louder before I could sneak off. I don’t plan to leave the dojo, but I do have to find something that I lost the other night.

CRREEEEAAAK

Dry air, the smell of musty heated wood, broken boards of wood scattered around. Yep. This is the same dojo I came to. 

Over on the side of the wall there was a scripture next to a picture of a dark haired man with a long yellow headband. The scripture was written in traditional Japanese symbols. I could of course read it, but the calligraphy was some serious sloppy business. 

Before I could even read the scripture a sharp glint of light stung my eye, “There it is!” I stooped down to pick up the phone to find two things. One, an insane amount of missed calls from Yuta and only Yuta. Two, the battery was dangerously low. But forget about that, what did Yuta call for? 

My nerves shook as I broke out into a cold sweat. Yes, Yuta would show concern for me banished from the Ninja Glade, yet with the way I left the glade it seems a bigger cause of worry happened.

Barely able to still my shaking hands I redial the number. The cold sweat rolled down my cheek.

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!”

…

The dial hummed.

…  
It hummed again.

…

“IBUKI! I’ve been worried! Are you alright?”

“Oh, thank goodness,” the sound of my friend’s voice calmed me down, “Yeah. I’m fine. I just can’t return cause…y’know.”

“It’s a shame, Ibuki. If it were to happen to any of us, I imagined it wouldn’t be you.” He was being too generous. 

I sat with my back against the wall. My lungs fill with air before I try another attempt at speaking. Yet, the memories of home, well, my former home touched my heart. All gone because of a careless mistake. I stuttered into a sigh. 

“IBUKI?!”, his voice crackled over the speaker. “I’m here,” I responded with a ringing left ear, “Remember, you don’t have to press your mouth on the speaker!”

We both took a second to chuckle at his foolishness. The weight on my heart feels like it’s been lifted just a little.

“Where are you now? Are you alright?”

“No need to worry. I’m somewhere safe. There’s shelter and food…and a roommate.”

He spoke directly, “Tell me where exactly.”

“No! It’s kind of complicated right now and I don’t think my roommate takes too kindly to guests. I want to stay here.”

“Hmph.”

“Yuta. I can take care of myself!”

“I know.”

There’s a bit of dead air growing between our conversation. I decide to put it to rest with the subject that I knew we both don’t want to talk about.

“How is the village? Are things getting better?”, The prolonged silence from the other end didn’t give me much hope. “Erm…”, Another dead silence. The longer he put off speaking the more worried I grew.

“Yuta-”

“I’m not sure how to say this,” He interjected, “Some of the fellow ninjas…have gotten sick.”

My throat choked up on me.

“A-And the farmers?”

“They passed.”

At that moment, I shot to my feet. My stomach dropped heavily, my mind did backflips. 

“Isn’t there something we can do?” I whimpered uncontrollably, “The negotiations?”

I could tell on the other side, Yuta too was choking up.

“Fell through.”

I leaned further into the wall. My lip twitched alongside my hushed sobs, his voice came over the phone again, “I’ll try to visit when I can. Until then keep your head up. Please. We will beat this.”

Before the next words escaped my mouth, a myriad of angry footsteps came into earshot.

“Hey! There you are! You better-“

I tried my best not to, but I whipped my head around. Tears that rolled down my cheeks flung to the wooden floorboards. My eyes streaming with tears look at her in pure desperation.

“I-I’m sorry, but can I have a minute?”

Makoto lowered, closed her mouth, and stepped back outside.

There just has to be something I can do.

After I calmed myself down I slid the cellphone into my pocket. I stepped out into the now cloudy skies. Makoto sat on the stairs, looking up but I turn so our eyes don’t meet. 

“Uh, ya gonna be alright?”

“If it’s all the same to you. I’d rather just do more work to take my mind off it. Thanks, though.” She nodded in correspondence to my somber presence.

From then on I haven’t had the willpower to look at my phone. 

I feel like I’ve let them all down. 

…

There has to be something I can do.

There has to be something we can do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been taking a lot of my time. Sorry this chpater is shorter. Please feel free to leave comments on criticism. It would be appreciated.

"Humph."

And that's sigh number ninety-nine. Swear, if she crosses number one hundred I'm gonna lose my mind. For the past few days she's been sulking around. Moping. Depressed. Sad. On the verge of tears. There's plenty of ways to say it. One thing I know for sure, is that it’s got to stop.

From the table, I watch her lean on the porch railing. I can tell that she’s thinking about something…well of course she is…I mean, her mind is stuck on something. Don’t know what it could be. All I know about her is that she’s a ninja who came from some sort of glade, made good grades in school so she’s smart, and that she’s a surprisingly good cook.

Heck, I’d be more than willing to be better acquainted with her if the bad blood wasn’t so thick between us. Sure, she might be over it, but it’s been hard getting sleep after that one night. This new plan I got is dependent on her. If she steals from me or just plain ditches…I’m sunk. I gotta make sure that won’t happen.

Within the brief moment of time I spent in my mind, Ibuki drew in another sharp breath. The windup rung through my ears. And just as expected…

“Feh.”

That’s it!

I claimed the spot next to Ibuki beside the wood railing. My presence, I felt as though, hadn’t phased her. Her eyes remain half-lidded and aimed out toward whatever she’s gazing at within the forest. Ibuki’s demeanor is somewhat off-putting. A little eerie even. My ears prick up when another drag of air flows into her nostrils.

“AHEM.”

“Huh,” the ninja finally snaps to, “What’s up?  We got work to do?” I shake my head, “Not right now.” For a minute or two we just sit together in quiet harmony.

Then I break it in two.

"The hell's your problem?"

Ibuki snaps her head toward me, “Eh? What?” Crap. That sounded a lot smoother in my head. “I mean,” I start standing with hands on hips, “Why have you been moping around? Ya haven’t said much in the past few days. Ever since I found ya looking at yer phone.”

“Uh, it-it was nothing,” murmured Ibuki, “Nothing important.”

“Ya sure?”

“Positive,” Her eyes couldn't meet mine. She’s still in despair.

“Doesn’t sound like nothin’.”

“Well it is.”

 _For us to completely put this thing completely behind us we need...ugh what's that word..._ "Comfort? Closet? Clumsy? Clothes sure?"

Ibuki whipped her head around, "Are you trying to sound something out?"

Shit! Was I talking out loud?

“Didn’t say anything.” I said, still thinking of some way to get a reaction from Ibuki. Another warm breeze of wind blew by. For some reason, I started thinking about kites. Then, I remembered this annoying thing my brother did after flying kites. I imagined my hand as a kite and let it soar in the air or just a few inches in the air, to be realistic, then I let it whish and fly around only to be truly controlled by the air. Next would come the part where it crashes into a tree. In this case, Ibuki’s shoulder. I jab my finger hard into her shoulder. Then I do it again. And again. And again. Until she swatted my hand away.

“Leave me alone,” she growled. Letting those words just fly by. I dive right into her and grab her arms, “What the hell are you doing?!?” We tussle and wrestle each other off the porch. Together we roll along the grass until I’m able to wrap my leg around hers and gain control. Both my arms keep her pinned to the earth as I watch her face seethe with a snarl, “So. You still got some fight in ya.”

“Huh?”

I grabbed her hand, yanking her from the ground, "Come with me! I think I know what’s good for what ails ya." I waved her to follow my path. My stride directed in the path of the dojo.

Just as expected, the sight is just as sad as it’s ever been. The dojo windows are still busted out from the treacherous Tosa storms. The Rindoukan karate sign is hanging by a single nail. No doubt the interior has been collecting dust and forest debris for a while now. Just the thought of any kind of strange vermin making the dojo their home sent shivers up my spine.

Might as well see how bad it actually is.

The doors skid along the rusty track with an eardrum shredding screech. That screech is nostalgic to me. It had been there since my very first memory of the dojo.

I’m the first one to step in. My nostrils drowned in the aroma of musty heated wood. Aside from the huge collections of dust, leaves, branches, bugs here and there, cobwebs dangling from the ceiling, nothing has changed about this place. The memories here are as deeply embedded as the tiny splatters of someone else’s blood on the wall scripture. I ran my hand along the paper. It reads-

“This place is a mess,” Ibuki scratched her head, “What are we here for exactly? More chores?”

I turn to her and bring a grand smile on my face. She seems uneased by this. Probably due to the rare chance that I rarely do I ever give such an expression, but the excitement calls for it, “Let’s beat the shit out of each other!"

Ibuki stepped back, no doubt mistaken by my means of aid, “What? I-I don’t understand.”

"What’s there not to get? This is my way of helping you out of this funk."

"No wonder why you don't have many friends."

“Hah. Please. Save the talking for after,” I spoke drawing my arms from the gi top and flinging it across the room. My torso isn’t bare. A wide strip of red fabric covers my chest and keeps itself wrapped around my upper back. I stick my arms out as far as they could go and contort my body in controlled movements. Stretching before a battle, one of the key components to victory. Yet, this one won’t be about winning, rather than understanding. To learn about a fighter, at least someone who knows how, is to spar. Each punch, kick, and block can tell stories of how they came to be. Similar to the formation of mountains, forests, and cities.

With one final push of my hands, I can feel the ki flowing through my being, “One more thing. When I said let’s beat the shit out of each other...I meant it. Fighting is a way to learn about someone through the power and technique of their fist. A great warrior once told me that. So, please. Don’t hold back.”

Ibuki said no more, yet offered a nod of confirmation.

Good.

I settle myself right into my fighting stance and so does she.

For a while nothing happened.

As I thought. She’s going to be hesitant.

…

I had to make the first movement.

With the explosive power of my legs I leap through the air and swung down with a powerful karate chop that struck nothing but the floorboards beneath. I turn my head to see Ibuki already in the air. The ninja contours her body and comes back to my direction with the speed of a bullet.

A flat palm to the jaw. A punch to the sternum. A throw across the room put my ass on the ground. “Damn. That was really fast,” I swipe the spittle from my mouth as I rise, “I’ll show her what speed is.”

Ibuki jumps from the ground for an aerial strike. My response? A firm fist in the air. I punch her midsection so hard that she’s sent up again. Quick on my feet I do it again with the same result. This time Ibuki flies higher. I jump again until we are both at the same height and I send her into the corner with a powerful downward kick.

She bounces once off the floor then flips to her feet. “Those are some damn good acrobatics,” I mumble to myself. I bring my hand outward, beckoning her to come get some.

She dashes forward and I do the same. I throw a punch with my right hand and she does so with her left. At the same time, I threw out my left hand to grab her right hand and I see her right hand coming for my left. Our fists made their connection, rocking our heads back. Yet, the vice grip we kept around each other’s wrist didn’t break. Ibuki threw out more punches than I could count, the jabs rattled my head around. Although, I too kept the strikes coming, going for power instead of speed. Each hit I landed had more strength than the last.

Just then, the sneak clocked my right in the throat. Adrenaline coursed through my veins at such a devastating hit. I yank my still held arm back and headbutt her right in the nose. The yelp she let out confirmed a critical hit.

Ibuki reeled back, covering her nose with her hand. A thick trail of blood oozes from beneath, running down her face, staining her outfit in the process. Her eyes narrow following a tightened mouth. She quickly dashes toward me and grabs my arms. A bright blue swirling emits from wherever and blows up! I saw Ibuki getting further away as I was flung back. The skin on my arm slightly sizzles from the mysteries energy.

I look up to see Ibuki approaching. She stands over me and outstretches her hand. Blood continues to flow from her nose. Even little droplets rain onto my gi. We both continue to stare each other down. Our chests rising and lowering with the fast, heavy breaths we take.

Despite her face swelling, she smiles.

I smile back and take her hand.

Today, the battle is won.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time due to school and work. If there are any questions, comments, concerns, formatting issues, etc. Shoot me a comment or PM.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ow.

The side of my head felt like someone repeatedly thumped my bare temple. 

My swelling eyelids obscured the view of the pathway in front of me. I have to thank Makoto’s fist for that. However, I could make my way through her home with her guiding voice.

“Just walk left. No! My left! Wait! Wait! Your left was fine! Geez!”

Haphazardly I might add.

Regardless of my previous complaints, I do feel better, emotionally that is. Thankfully Makoto’s little cheering up exercise wasn’t an excuse for unnecessary violence.

The anxiety of what's been happening at home doesn't fog my mind as much. I no longer feel that every second not spent looking for a cure is going to lead to certain doom. Perhaps I put too much on my shoulders. I couldn't be the only one searching for a cure. Yuta and some other village ninjas must've already approached doctors or at the most the Kanzuki Corporation. For now, I have other things to tend to, like my bloodied nose and Makoto's new burns.

“Aw, c’mon! You gotta tell me! Can you make shadow clones? Summon giant frogs? What about comets? Can you make comets come down from space?” Makoto listed off, eyeing me up and down as if I had a hidden element of power on my person.

I sighed and wiped my nose. A long red streak stained my forearm, “No. That show is just a stupid exaggeration of what Ninjutsu really is. Now hold still so I can apply the ointment." I reached forward only to have her retract, Makoto turned to me and made a series of obscure hand gestures with bringing her hands together and apart quickly. "Oh yeah? Well what about that?"

I snorted, "Hahaha. Alright. THAT part is real and takes years of practice."

"But you're good at it right? Can you teach me?"

"Later. Now how still! The burns covering your arm, fortunately, are just first degree burns.” I pooled a good sized dollop and started at the least affected area, her shoulder. 

“Uh huh.”

“So pretty much what you got is sunburn. There will be itching and peeling after all of this is applied.”

“Hm.”

At first, Makoto’s arm remained stiff and a little tense, yet after the ointment had time to warm up, she relaxed and enjoyed the message. Her muscular arm felt rough through the immense amount of vigorous training she put in through the years. It felt thick and tight just like a farmer’s arm would.

Up and down, I ran my hand up her arm for who knows how long. Probably because I got lost in the feeling. Weird I know, but it just happened. For a long time neither of us said anything. From the looks of it, Makoto had fallen into a relaxed state from my action and the same to me. 

Suddenly, the room coated in a bright flash of light.

KRAAAKOOOOOOM

The thunderous clap rattled through the home, “Woah! I could feel that one.” Makoto stood up and approached the window. Just moments ago, the outside had reflected a mundane afternoon mood. Now it picked up to swirling grey clouds fighting, “Of course it would rain before the day of harvest,” remarked Makoto.

“Tomorrow is the first day of harvest?”

“Well, duh, don’t ya see how ripe the crops are getting. I don’t keep them around fer show. 

“Silly inexperienced me for not knowing that.”

A minuscule chuckle came from Makoto, “There’s a lot riding on tomorrow. So I gotta think of some way to turn a huge profit.”

"Why the huge profit?"

Makoto rolled her head, "Not selling those months worth of crops really put me in a bad spot. I had to start dipping into the savings just stay afloat. After paying rent we’re going to need money for utilities, food, competition entry. Plus if I can't stay on the repairs the dojo will fall apart."

"Makoto...if I had known I-" I said having trouble controlling my voice. She sighed and shrugged, "It’s behind us. Ya can't change the past." 

Both of our lips remained shut after that. Makoto kept her eyes out on the storm ridden field and me looking at the numerous blood stains on my clothes.

To think she may lose all of this and the dojo because of me. 

The storm ushered in a breeze that flung into every corner of the room. In reaction, I got goosebumps all over my arms, “Damn, that was cold.” Makoto, however, seemed unphased, "I'll just think of something,” She said stretching her arms, “You worry about getting rest. Night."

"Night."

As of my first day living in Makoto’s home, my bed consists of a wrinkled medium sized sheet and a flat pillow. The setup wasn’t different from the one at home except I had patterned sheets instead of blank white ones and a better room. One that didn’t have dust bunnies in every corner, but at least I had a blanket. 

I withdrew the small metal cylinder holding my hair in a ponytail and set it beside the pillow. My thighs felt a tickle as my hair cascaded down my back, “Boy, am I long overdue for a haircut.”

After laying my head on the pillow, I tried not to contemplate about anything. Not the ninja village, not Makoto’s situation, or about my future. 

I just need sleep to the pitter-patter of the outside rain.

.....

"Get up. Get up! GET UP!"

I could barely manage to open my own eyes. Makoto's rough shaking stirred me awake just a little, but not enough to get me out of bed yet, "Come on we gotta harvest! If I catch your head on the pillow your ass is grass." Makoto hollered jogging out of the room, her boots created heavy footsteps that rung my eardrums, “Well. I’m up now.”

I wiped the drool from the side of my cheek and grabbed a napkin nearby. 

The napkin had caught the crusty blood left from overnight. Judging from how my nose felt and the look from the mirror, my nose had healed almost completely. There was a bit of pain here and there, but at least, it didn’t swell at all. 

 

The clock on my cellphone read 2:30 AM. Barely five hours had past since my head touched the pillow. Outside, stars from last night still hung up in the night sky, “Just kill me now,” I groaned throwing on the bloodstained clothes I wore yesterday.

Leaning on the wall beside the porch is the very basket I used to steal from this farm. I slung it on my back and trudged on outward. In my still drowsy state, I had forgotten how hard it rained last night. My first step dipped into a pool of cold mud that sent me flat on my back, “Careful, it's slippery out here.” Said Makoto with her back also slathered in mud.

“Oh god! My shoes are covered in mud!”

“Forget yer shoes. We gotta get these crops in baskets. And take your time the mud is really slick.”

Together we spent the next forty five minutes carefully yanking turnips, radishes, corn, apples, pears, and onions from the damp earth. Every minute spent messing around in the drenched soil the more mud I got on my clothes. At least at this point no one could see the blood stains on my pants.

After we filled the baskets up, we started to check the produce for worms and wash them off with ice cold water that chilled my fingers to the bone.

“I gotta say. Everything here looks pretty good.”

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled confidently swiping a bit of mud from her cheek, “As long as you got high quality soil vegetables can grow good and fast, ready to be sold.”

"Say when does the farmers market open up? I could use a quick shower."

"In ten minutes."

"Damn it."

We set the numerous baskets into wheelbarrows and took them into a path Makoto said lead to the farmers market. The path cuts through the forest, nowhere near the ninja glade, and into the outskirts of town.

As we walked I looked up at the sky. The sky had a less dark shade of blue to it now. What wasn't that shade of blue would be the damp green foliage that came from the trees. Below, a damp, dirt path riddled with newborn frogs and fallen green leaves.

“It's so different down here. I always traveled by jumping tree to tree to get around the forest.”

“Really? You forgot what it was like to walk through a forest?”

“We liv-I lived in the middle of the forest. Sometimes we got sick of looking at it, but now I forget why I did. It's so beautiful.”

“Y’know. I've been walking through this forest for about eighteen years and I've never seen this Ninja Glade you talked about.”

“That's because it's very well hidden.”

“Uh huh.”

By the time the sun had shone very little light on the land; The two of us had made it to the farmer’s market just in time. Right before me, I could see others like us. Hustling to open their stands, display their products of labor and make an honest living. And boy are there a lot of them. Seeing it from the other side gives a totally different perspective. There must be nineteen other competitors in the market.

“So have you figured out a way to turn a huge profit?”

“Hmph. Sure did,” said Makoto setting down the wheelbarrow and lightly clasped my face, “You!”

“…?”

“Ya got the face that anyone will fall head over heels for and let's not forget those big boobs of yers. Lonely men will line up to buy something just to get a chance to talk to ya!” Makoto dropped her hands from my face, “Aw, this is going to be great!”

"W-What are you? Fine," I sighed, "As if I have a choice in the matter."

The look she gave just screamed high hopes, "Good. Now set the fruit up for me while I open up shop.”

...

Makoto propped open the booth sign, “There open for busines-What the heck is this?” She exclaimed to my fruit presentation.

I had the produce set up just like an assortment of fruit you'd see in a store advertisement. Big fruits in back with small ones in front, yet ordered in such a way that nothing is obscured out of sight. All polished brightly with nary a speckle of dirt in sight so that the smallest glimpse of light reflects off the surface.

"I thought it would be nice to display it to where the display looks both presentable and organic." Only a second passed between her eyes scanning the display and the response, "Looks like crap to me, but it’ll have to do." In the now sunlit path, customers started coming in by small groups, “Better get that pretty face of yers ready,” she said pulling up a chair behind me, “Remember the prices I told you?”

“Sure do. Apples go for, uhhh, and cabbage goes up to, erm, no that’s radishes.”

“Look sharp!”

Sure enough, Makoto was right about lonely men lining up. This guy walked over with the most visible overconfidence I've seen in a long time. Judging from the comb over and leather jacket combo I'd say he's never got to second base. Let alone get a second date.

“Morning, sweetness,” he said with artificial charisma, “Let me get three apples and time to get to know you better.” My eyes glanced over at Makoto pursed her lips and shrugged.

“Oh hahaha! Sir, you are quite the charmer!” 

I handed him three apples and in return he gave me roughly 2000 yen. He strutted off with confidence overflowing from him and a new twinkle in his bald spot.

“Did that really work?”

“Yep,” Makoto chuckled, “That idiot will probably be back tomorrow.”

Over the course of the day, I saw a few familiar faces back when I was just a wandering regular through here, mostly the boys that I flirted with. Additionally even more old perverts putting no effort into being subtle arrived in droves. I felt like my chest was doing more of the talking than I was. 

Then of course came the questions:

"You work here now?"

"Why get this job?"

"Blah. blah. Blah."

Then came an elderly man who Makoto described as a returning customer. He greeted me by extending his liver spotted hand for a shake. He seemed very pleasant, “Between you and me. You’re much easier to buy from than that scary girl over there.” The man received a nasty snarl from Makoto. We exchanged product and money then had made his departure.

“You can't treat your customers like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like shit. Like how you did him or even me in fact. Remember?”

She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, “It's fine. Say, how much money did we earn so far? Give me the box.” I handed her the till box to which she opened with her face jumping to a surprise.

“What's the matter?”

“I-Its...” she slowly showed me her face with beaming eyes and possibly the brightest smile I'll ever see on her face, “Full to the brim! We’re doing it!”

...

Aside from the small number of customers trickling in. Nothing was really happening at the farmer's market as it hit noon. Other farmers just talked amongst themselves or took naps at their booths. The only thing keeping myself entertained was watching people walk through. Makoto had nodded off in a few seconds ago. Complete with her usual tip of the sunhat and stating that she’s “just resting her eyes”.

Still this was much better than doing life threatening ninja assignments. Just not as exciting. 

It got to that point that whenever someone came to our booth. Makoto would whisper some bullshit price into my ear and I’d charge that to the customers. Their bewildered face would lift into a smile once I put on the puppy dog eyes.

Some minutes later, the sun rose to the highest point in the sky. The heat from the sun went from bearable to treacherous in just seconds. I turned to Makoto who recently woke up. Sweat rolled from my forehead into my eyes.

“Very well. Take a break and scrub some of that mud off yer face. I got it from here.” She didn’t have to tell me twice. Aside from the mud on my clothes getting crusty, my jaw felt achy from all the talking I did. Being excused to take a break wasn’t something I really wanted to do, however, Makoto did seem rather pleased with how much we made in such little time.

The break tent of the market came with a water jug, a basket of assorted fruits, and most importantly, shade. I sat myself down and picked from the basket. The fruit looked lumpy and off-color, “Guess these are the ones they can’t sell.”

“Naw. Those are just the ones I tried to grow.”

I jumped back and looked around frantically. A silhouette dropped from the top of the tent. It stepped into the light to my relief, “Yuta! What are you doing at the farmer’s market? More bad news?”

Yuta smiled with a wink, “Actually, I’m finally able to bring some good news. The treatment has made them feel, ehh, better, but it’s no place for a cure. Guess you can say it stagnates the symptoms.”

Despite the exercise Makoto and I did yesterday, I blew a big sigh of relief after hearing that. Although, something is strange about this, “I’m sure that this should’ve spread outside of the glade by now.” Yuta’s face came to one of discovery, “Huh. You’re right. If it isn’t contagious then something inside the glade has been causing people to get sic-Oh no.”

A blur jumped into the tent, both Yuta and I yelped, “Somebody call me? Sorry to scare ya there. The name’s Ono.” A much older farmer extended his rough hand outward. “Oh, uh, as in Farmer Ono?”

“Why, yes. You must be the farm hand Makoto’s been talking about. Ibuki, right?” I shook his hand. Geez, do all these farmers have extremely calloused hands. Hope that doesn’t happen to me.

“So,” Yuta nudged my ribs, “Pretty, little Ibuki is a farm hand now, huh? Now that you mention it, you gotta good tan going on.” Being a ninja means living in shadows half of your life. From the looks of it I substituted shadow for good ol’ sunshine. Nevertheless, “Shut up!”

Yuta backed off, nearing the entrance, “How’s your roommate?” Yuta inquired peering from the tent, “Is that the dude over there?” He pointed over to the booth where I could see Makoto in a heated argument with a customer. Somehow an exchange was made of some fruit and a large sum of money, “Makoto is a girl and different.”

“You can say that for sure. She’s been a spunky firecracker since day one.” Ono added.

“Say, speaking of she,” Yuta fished out his phone, “Are you ready for today’s guest?”

Farmer Ono scratches his scalp, “Guest? Nobody noteworthy really comes around the farmer’s market. This isn’t much of a place for high profile folk.”

“Just who is today’s guest supposed to be anyhow?”

“I’ve done a little research and read that THE Karin Kanzuki is going to make a special appearance today!” Yuta showed both Ono and I the update where she posted a photo of her limousine travelling close to the area.

“Research?” I snorted slapping Yuta on the arm, “You mean creeping on her social media page?”

“Can’t help it! She’s smokin’ hot!”

“Tch. Typical Yuta.”

“You gotta look at the bigger picture here, ‘buki. The Kazuki corporation is mega powerful and even more resourceful. If either one of us could tell her what’s going on with the glade, I bet her crack team of scientists could whip up a cure in no time.”

Yuta peered out of the tent opening once again, “Looks like it’s gonna be up to you right now.”

“Why?”

He gestured for me to come over. Out into the market I saw a figure dressed in a mix of red and black. Karin Kanzuki, the heir and head of the all mighty Kanzuki Zaibatsu, slowly strutted around the market. The golden ringlets curls of her hair dangled around her shoulders.

The market had become deathly still like a blind snake slithering through a rats nest. Everyone’s afraid to move a muscle or even incidentally give her a wrongful expression. The only other people moving were Karin’s posy of two. 

One was a sharply dressed butler, just as tall as Karin. His eyes were hidden behind the glare of his red-framed glasses. He had hair slicked back and styled extremely well. His face, like the others, is as still as a stone. 

The other was a trashy looking mountain of fat meat. He stood tall, way over everyone’s head. His lethargic walk came with the clinking of the chains wrapped around his log sized forearms. He, unlike the two he traveled with, had less of a graceful essence. He picked at his teeth and gave the others nasty looks.

I couldn’t speak for everyone, but it looked like Karin was just taking an innocent stroll around the market. “Any idea what’s up with everybody,” I asked Farmer Ono.

“Karin Kanzuki. She’s not easy to please. Just a few words from her have ruined some good mom and pop businesses.“

“Now that you mention it. I remember the candy store she ruined some years back. Why would she be h-“.

Then she stopped. The two people behind her stopped in their tracks. Right where she planted her two feet, she turned on her heel. Karin had finally found something that captured her attention. Interest in Makoto’s stand.

“Oh shit!”

Farmer Ono took in a sharp breath, “Ibuki, you better-!” I instantly dashed from the tent to the booth. I made tracks until I stopped at the booth, “Makoto. Maybe let me take over.”

I attempted to nudge her away only to feel tense muscle. She didn’t even budge just a little, “No. I got it.”

Karin’s bright brown eyes scanned over my expertly crafted display, “Hm. Your product has been displayed in such a way that has caught my eye. Might I partake?”

Before Makoto could utter a word, Karin Kanzuki grabbed an apple and parted her mouth for her sparkling pearly whites to take a hearty bite. The brutish bodyguard next to her did the same, although with considerably less poise. The entire farmer’s market somehow grew even more silent. Like nature muted itself just to fit the mood.

One chew. Two chew. Three chew.

“Bleh.”

“Ms. Kanzuki…”

The red dressed blonde pulled out a handkerchief and spit the apple into it. She turned back to Makoto with the same pompous expression she wore before, “It seems like the crop from this particular farmer is of poor quality."

Makoto's face twisted and turned. I swear her skin turned red too.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?” Her raspy voiced roared.

Too quickly for me to react, Makoto vaulted over the counter, stomping the toward Karin, “SAY IT AGAIN! SAY IT!” Karin didn't back down to Makoto’s reaction. She instead spun on her heel, took a step forward, and cleared her throat, “I said that your produce is of poor qua-”.

POW

In a blink of an eye, the back of Karin’s blonde head struck the earth with an enraged Makoto standing before her.

“Oh, no! Oh, no!”

Farmer Ono came to my side, “You called?”

“We have to do something so break this up.”

“Nothin’ you can do ‘bout it. Fighters gotta fight.”

“Huh?”

Karin’s sharp butler ran over to her side, “Ms. Kanzuki! I apologize for not-”. The heiress forgone the aid of her butler, flipping back onto her feet, into a fighting position, “No need, Shibazaki,” Karin wiped the deep red mark on her cheek. Brown dirt stained the back of her deep red clothes, “Allow me to show this commoner the divide between our class.”

Then everything stopped cold in their tracks. Within the palm of her hand, Karin grasped Makoto’s fist. Karin opened her mouth, speaking inches from Makoto’s face, “You clearly lack class.”

Makoto shot forward to unleash a violent assault, but with one mighty motion of her arm, Karin twisted Makoto in the air then with the force of her palm sent Makoto shooting across the battleground and headed towards our booth.

“WOAH! AAAAAAAH!”

This time, nothing slowed down for me as I dove out of the stand to catch Makoto only to miss and get a face full of dirt. She crashed into it splintering every piece of wood that the booth was built from.

“OHOHOHOHO, it seems like the commoners around here aren't much of a challenge. Come Shibazaki. Let's take our presence from such a commoner.”

“Yes, Ms. Kanzuki.”

"HEY WE'RE NOT THROUGH HERE!"

Makoto made a mad dash from the wooden rubble and pedaled across the dirt. Her feet kicked up a mad dirt trail as she closed the distance between her opponent. Both her fists were locked and loaded with the right being first to fire.

Karin once again spun around and blocked the fleet of punches and kicks Makoto out. However, blocking could only do so much as to soften the devastating blows. I'd imagine a great shooting pain in her forearms and shins.

It wasn't until Karin's guard broke that Makoto finally landed something.

“SEICHUSEN GODANZUKI!”

A flurry of rapid punches travel from the bottom of Karin's midsection to a brutal uppercut skyrocketing her into the sky. The crowd aimed their heads at the sky as Karin fell from it. She hit the ground rising dirt with a loud thud.

"That oughta do it."

Once the dust had settled, Karin, just like last time, flipped on her back. I was astonished that someone with neat poise could sustain such an attack, "Hah! Nice little trick you got there."

Over the course of a few minutes the number of bystanders in the crowd had doubled. Not a single one of them were trying to break up the fight, they rather sat by, observed and cheered, like this is a spectator sport. Then I got an idea.

I gathered what remaining food we had left to sell into a basket and walked amongst them  
“Snacks! Healthy snacks! Buy them quick, they’ll go fast!”

The fight commenced for a long while. Hours. It went until the sun started to set. The crowd hadn't dissipated, it only grew as time went on. People grabbed lawn chairs and kept their stomachs full of the fruit I sold.

It wasn’t until sundown when someone subsided. Makoto gave Karin a stern kick to the chest. The heiress only managed one step before collapsing to her knees, “Oh no, Ms. Kanzuki!”, her butler gasped rushing over. “Ha! It sure is nice to see blondie on the ground for a change.” muttered the mountain of meat.

Farmer Ono turned to me, “What the heck does he want me for?”

“Just come with me.” Ono rushed over with me to help Makoto. She stood a fair distance away from her downed opponent. When I faced her, she barely uttered a word, possibly too exhausted to move.

“Don’t worry. I gotcha.” I turned to Ono who looked glad that Makoto is alright, “Does stuff like this happen all the time?”

“Very rarely. You got it from here?” He asked.

“Yep. I appreciate the help.”

Ono left. The still unconscious Makoto weighed heavily on my shoulders. Scaling the trial would at least take twenty minutes before we get back to the dojo. At least the sunset kept the trial well lit.

“What a first day working at the Farmer’s Market.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it?

This heat. 

Out here there’s no escape from what the sun provided. 

Not even the inside of my home is safe. It’s hot and muggy with every square inch being as stuffy and humid as the last. It's just like walking through a thick fog of hot air.The air conditioner never really worked too well and as a few hours ago, Ibuki found out the thing died. It didn't matter though, I consider dealing with the weather a test of will. 

Outside, there was an occasional breeze and slim chance of getting few minutes of shade, but it wasn’t any better with the bare sun in our faces the whole time, “No use in standing around twiddling our thumbs. Let's do some repairs.”

I hammered the nail into the roof. Embedding the shingle back into position. One down, a whole roofs worth to go. Ibuki squatted next to me, fanning the inside of her shirt. 

“Shingle.” 

Nothing. My repair assistant didn’t respond, “Ibuki?” I look up to see that her eyes are pointed anywhere but the task at hand, “Hey! Gimmie a damn shingle!”

I attempted to swipe it from her hand and ended up losing my footing. My chin scraped along the hot roof and I fell to the grass, “Uh. Damnit.” Ibuki’s head peeped from over the roof, “What are you doing on the ground?”

“Why are we torturing ourselves with this? It’s so hot!” Ibuki pouted to me. “I gotta get these repairs done sometime. Besides, the shingles reflect the heat from the sun. Get it? Now hand me another.” From the bag, she grabbed a new shingle and inched forward. A little too far actually. Her foot touched the one of the piping hot shingles, “Hot! HOT!”

Ibuki rolled off the roof and landed on the grass. I stuck my head from over the roof and shouted, “Hey, Ibuki. How’s the weather down there?”

“Not funny!”

After hours of doing what should be a simple house chore, me and Ibuki could finally take a rest. Well, she did anyhow. I focused my remaining energy on the dojo training dummy. I jabbed and kicked it gently to get myself going. Once I imagined it wearing a red and black outfit with golden curls did I really start fighting with a fire under my ass. The dummy swung to and fro, receiving a blow no matter the distance.

“Shouldn’t you be taking it easy?” Ibuki yawned with a stretch, “It’s like a million degrees out here.”

I shot my knee into the gut of the dummy, “‘Taking it easy’ makes ya soft. Leaves room for weaknesses to grow.” I turned to her, “Don't want your skills to get dull. Speaking of which, why don't you come on up and do some training?”

Ibuki turned away, she reclined under a tree, “I’ve gone through enough training. Extensive training. It's-,” She folded her hands behind her head and looked up toward the sky, “Nice to be able to relax and breath. And my skills haven't gotten dull.”

“Prove it.”

“I don't have to prove anything. I think you need to take a break. The heat is starting to make you more bothersome than usual.”

I stuck my hands on my hips and sauntered forth, “Is that so?” I gently elbow Ibuki’s sweat drenched side, “Not use to this heat are ya?” Ibuki shook her head, Ibuki keeps tugging at her top, fanning air in and out the stuffy heat. There's gotta be a lot of sweat pooling around the gigantic bosom of hers.

“You’re one to talk. Look how drenched your armpits are.”

“Yeah? So?” I crossed my arms, trying to ignore that the sun is beating down more than it was earlier. I got to do something to take our minds off it.

At the moment I saw an opening, I slapped Ibuki on the side. She shot up and slapped the side of my head, “Oh! No! You didn't!” The two of us ran around the field tagging each other with a slap before getting the other. It was a nice little distraction from the heat for the time being.

“Oh, you're going to get it now.” The ninja grumbled, slicking back the damp strands of hair from her eyes. I was beginning to wind up another slap when a screeching came from a distance, “Do you hear that?”

I heard tires and the hum of an engine rolling over grass from outside. A black limousine climbed up the inclined hill and stopped out in the grassy field. Out from the middle of the limousine came a familiar face dressed in a black suit, “Hey, isn’t that the guy who was with that bitch the other day?” I asked. Ibuki agreed with a puzzled look on her face. 

The butler walked to the back of the limousine and opened the door followed by a bow. A leg extended onto the grass and out stepped Karin Kanzuki. Her red and black color scheme affair is the same as it was the other day. Although, I spotted something different about her. A little detail that made me smile.

Her eyes. Specifically, the right eye where I got her good. It’s obviously swollen shut in contrast to her left eye that’s wide open. Karin slathered makeup on her shiner to make the bruised skin match her skin tone.

My mouth whimpered and wavered, a big dopey smile crossed my face to Ibuki’s surprise. She nudged me and caused the dam to be broken, “BWAHAHAHAHA! Did ya really think ya could fool anyone with all that makeup?”

Ibuki could hardly contain herself either, she turned away and hid her face, yet loud muffled laughing is enough to tell what she’s doing. Of all people, Karin’s butler even failed to keep a straight face.

Karin furrowed her brow, but kept a hard pressed toothy grin on her face and spoke through her teeth, “It is rather silly isn’t it?”

“Ahahaha. Alright. Alright. What the hell do you want?” Karin was taken aback by my words, but pressed on, “I would like to take time to issue an, umm...you know, for my behavior the other day.”

I stepped closer. Karin isn’t deterred from my advancement, “Ya want to issue a what exactly?”

“I would like to say that I'm...uhh...for the...erm...” The blonde turned to her butler who hushed a few words to her, “The incident the other day.” I blinked, hoping she would instantly vanish from the scene, nope, still there, “What didn’t ya like about my apples?”

Karin tapped the side of her cheek and paced shortly, “How do I explain this...erm...,” Karin’s butler stepped in her place, “Have you ever happened to drink orange juice after brushing your teeth?”

“Once in awhile,” Ibuki responded, “I get it.”

“I'll accept yer apology,” I snorted deeply and hocked a big, fresh loogy into the palm of my hand, “If you shake, that is.”

Ibuki, Shibazaki, and even the limo driver looked on in disgusted anticipation. The princess crinkled her nose in disgust, “Why certainly...”.

Karin’s face twisted and she pulled her eyes away. Her hand rose from her side, trembling as it came closer to mine. Ibuki chortled which then turned into boisterous laughter and gasps for air. She hid her face from us.

“I WILL NOT!” Karin wretched. She whipped her arm away and stomped back into the limousine. “Shibuzaki! We are leaving! Now!” She barked without her grace.

Shibuzaki came toward me and he out a letter on a red velvet throw pillow. “Please, excuse the lady. She’s not used to different customs. We hope you accept our humble apology and invitation for a free dinner at the Kanzuki Estate.” I took the letter and bowed to him. The butler turned to us one last time and bowed farewell.

The vehicle crawled back down the hill, retreating toward Karin’s cushy estate. Ibuki, came to me, red in the face from the lack of air, “I can’t-haha-believe you did that!”

“Heh. It’ll take more than a silly excuse like that to get me to agree to an apology. Dinner?”

“Sure. We haven’t, heh, eaten anything all day.”

I dug into my bowl of beef and rice like a starving animal. Slurping and sucking the seasoned grain and meat down while my mouth watered. Ibuki did more or less of the same. We’ve had the same meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for months now and I still haven’t gotten tired of it. The way she changes up the spices to catch my tongue of guard is genius. I hold my tongue on the compliments, but I think she knows by the way I get seconds and thirds. 

“By the way, we’re out of beef.” Ibuki muttered.

“Already? The hell happened to-”

“The rest? Spoiled. You left them out for so long the beef turned green.”

“My bad,” I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a bit bashful, “I just wanted to practice cooking and fell asleep.” Ibuki playfully nudged my side, “I can just teach you.” 

“Yeah, but, erm, yeah.” I went back to scarfing down the rice.

“But what?”

“It's nothing.” On that I shoveled a bunch of rice into my mouth.

“Since we have no beef we should take up Karin’s invite for a free dinner.”

“Tch.” I snorted, grimacing at the thought of stepping at her doorstep, “Like I’m ever going to show up at her place lookin’ like a beggar.” Ibuki set her empty bowl down, “To be blunt, it would be dumb not to. Turning down a free meal to spite her is pretty ignorant y’know.” I set down my empty bowl and blew hot air, “Ignorant?! I ain’t gonna go to that hoitty toitty idiot and ask them to feed me! I’d rather starve.”

“Fine.” Ibuki her arms up, “In that case, I’ll take the invitation then. I’ll enjoy everything they serve to me. Even the endless amounts of sushi and sashimi. They'll keep my wine glass full and probably give an after-dinner massage while you stay back here and stomp around in your foolishness.”

Her words triggered my imagination. I could see it now, the butlers opening the silver platter lids revealing plentiful combinations of sushi and sashimi. I’ll be able to have my fill and then some when I’m full! It’ll be the feast to die for!

I shot daggers at Ibuki, but damn was she right, “Okay, fine,” I wiped the sliver of drool from my mouth, “We can go Friday.”

“Friday? That’s four days away! We don’t have any money for food! How are we going to make it until then?”

“My family has just the trick for that. It's called the ol’ fishin’ spot.”

“Old family fishing spot?”

“In times of food shortage my dad, my brother, and me would go down to the riverbank and catch enough fish to last for weeks. Reckon we go down there first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Waking up early again?! That's it, I'm having a drink or two. Might as well pass out with no air conditioning.”

Later that night, I read over the letter time and time again and still don't get it. Karin took the time to write out the full apology, but struggled to even say it. The letter shows that her calligraphy and grammar skills aren't even up to par with average Japanese speakers. Doesn't she know how to speak Japanese?

“C’mon, Makoto! You're mishing the besht part.” Ibuki drapes her arm over my shoulder. Ibuki barely managed to keep her balance while sitting down.

“So what’s this movie about? Some ugly American with a camera?” Ibuki shot me a drunk look, mouth agape. She didn’t have to open her mouth for me to smell alcohol heavy in her breath, “You-you have to sit and watsh.” I watched and failed to see anything interesting, but a cameraman on a helicopter in the middle of a zombie crisis. If it ain’t a Fei Long movie it’s boring to me. 

“You-you see thish ish the best part of the movie.”

The names Frank...Frank West. And the whole world’s gonna know my name in three days.

“Whatever, ya damn lightweight. Ya haven't finished half of a bottle of vodka and yer already out.” Ibuki gave me a dopey intoxicated smile, “You know you're my best buddy right?” I pushed her on her back, “Take a rest. You're gonna get hung over.”

BANG

We both jumped and looked at one another. The noise came from outside, it sounded metallic like someone kicking the trash can. Seconds later, Ibuki spoke up, "What do you think that was?"

"Don't know, drinky. Why don't you check it out?"

We stepped out to see the trash can completely knocked over. Ibuki stood by me and quietly tiptoed closer, “Careful.” Suddenly, a fuzzy chubby tail wriggled from the opening. I grabbed a broom and poked the trash can. The wriggling stopped. I lifted the handle again and came crashing down creating a loud noise.

Ibuki flipped around and shot me an angry gaze this time, “Stop making all that noise!”

The tail retracted inside the trashcan and came out a second later as some sort of raccoon with a bloodied mouth. It looked right past Ibuki and let out a blood curdling hiss at me, it’s angry beady eyes screamed ‘ATTACK’.

"AH SHIT!" I raised the broom handle and aimed right for the damn thing. Before I even saw it, Ibuki slapped it right out of my hand, “STOP! Don't hurt it!” She tackled me to the floor, held me down and continued to shout in my face. “Don’t hurt him! Stop it! Stop!”

“What the hell are ya talking about? It’s vermin!”

If things couldn’t get worse, the creature scuttled right in my face and shrieked again. I panicked and kicked Ibuki off me to flee somewhere. 

“Don-chan! You didn’t have to freak her out.”

I peeked from the corner to see Ibuki cradle the vermin in her bosom. She straightens the red ribbon wrapped around its tail and brushes its fur.

“Wait, ya know that thing? Ibuki! They're savages!”

“He’s harmless. See.” Ibuki held him outward. It's grubby little paws reached out toward me, “Get that vermin away from me!” Ibuki stomped her foot, “He isn't vermin! He has a name you know.”

I still held my spot in the corner, “A name? You named it?”

“It's Don-chan,” She pouted, “His name is Don-chan!” I put down my defenses, sighing as I got closer to it. “Is it at least housebroken?”

“...yes...?”

“Good grief.”

That morning, we both rose before the sun. Well, one better than the other. And made our way down to the spot.

“Could you drive a little more smoothly? My head is killing me.”

“Oh, sorry,” I replied to the Ibuki’s cringed frown, “Let me get out and move every rock, twig, and speck of dirt that’s in our way.” I pressed my foot harder on the petal for the truck to climb over the hill. The engine rumbled louder than before to the ninja’s dismay. “I told you to take it easy on the alcohol, but it’s really funny when you don’t listen, huh?” Ibuki curled up in the passenger seat, holding onto Don-chan for dear life, “Why doesn’t this thing have seat belts?!”

“Seat belts? Whoops. Forgot to put them back in.”

“And what was the point of not telling me you had a truck?”

“What would be the point? It’s not like we can do anything with it.”

“What?! There's a ton of stuff we could do!” 

The brakes squeaked until the car stopped at the riverbank, “Whatever. We’re here.”

Through years of exploring, my family learned that the deep sections of the forest are home to nature’s true beauty untouched by man. Curvy rivers carved by time, stretch through an extreme length of forest overgrowth and foliage. Strong century old trees grew overhead with their green leaves protecting us from the unbearable sunlight, yet contained the sweat induced humidity. 

I breathed in and out. Gotta love that oxygen.

“You got everything I told you to pack, right?” 

“Yup.” Ibuki carried the supplies from the bed of the truck and opened them up. Bait, fishing line, water, a wood canoe, and fishing rods. “Ooh. I really like the look of the yellow one.”

“NO!” I slapped her hand away, much to her surprise. My hand trembled and the pacing of my breath felt off. Ibuki stared at me, confused, “Uh...”.

“S-sorry. Take the red one. The yellow rod...the yellow rod is special to me. It’s my fathers. I mean, erm, it was my father’s.” I clutched the pole tight and walked toward the raft. Ibuki responded with something, but I didn’t bother giving a listen. 

I’ve had so many good times coming down here with my father and brother to fish. Every life lesson he taught, every laugh we all shared, every story he told, mostly happened on this river.  
After all the years after his passing, I’d give anything just to have another afternoon of him telling his stories. 

Ibuki and I drifted along the river on the raft. Nothing much to fish around here with such a calm river. All the action starts when the raft gets to the lake. Where droves of fish swim free, practically an easy dinner. 

The reason we just don’t go directly to the lake, as my father said, is to enjoy the journey there. 

“Everything in life isn’t strictly point A to point B. There are obstacles and hardships one wouldn’t expect.” He started his lesson, except this time with a big ol’ smile, “For example, Motoko. When you left your room for a snack and tripped over thin air, did you give up and go back to your room?” My brother, the scholarly wimp that he is shook his head, “No, father. I kept going.”

“And you got what you wanted! Or what about you, Makoto. When your opponent broke your ankle, who stood right back up and won themselves that first place trophy?”

The brights in my eyes grew ten times that second, “I did, father! I did it with all my heart!”

“Atta girl!”

For the longest time, I hadn’t done anything else, but stuck bait onto the hook and cast the line. Still, I spent hours replaying the memories of my youth inside my own mind. My fingers held onto the pole tightly. It was only when Ibuki spoke up that I came back, “You’re awful quiet back there,” Ibuki asked, “You okay?”

We sat with our backs towards each other. Better to catch fish on different sides of the boat. “Yeah, I’m okay.” She could sense the frog hanging around my throat. That didn’t stop her from patting my back. Admittedly, I did smile a bit.

The sunlight from above shimmered like polished gold along the surface. However, the place felt absent. No fish had been biting for the hours we floated on the lake. We tried different spots, but nothing seemed to happen. 

“Say, Ibuki. You got some super secret ninja fishing technique?”

“Yep.”

The ninja reeled back the pole and cast the line. Several minutes passed by before I got it.

“Funny.”

Again, hours passed by only for absolutely nothing to happen. With our hunger rising, the sun setting, and patience wearing thin, we had to pack up for the day. “We better get back to the campsite before it gets dark.”

“Ah, this is bullshit! Not a single bite all day.”

“Not a single bite. Just our luck, huh?”

“That’s weird,” I leaned over into the water, “The hell would the fish go?”

Later that night, me and Ibuki...and Don-chan I guess, sat around the campfire. The bright heat and crackling of wood warmed our faces beneath the starry night sky obstructing by giant trees. Granted it’s still muggy out, but nothing’s worse than being blind in the forest. Ibuki ruffled around in her bag and handed me some kind of bar. “What’s this?”

“It’s rations. Me and the other ninjas use it on missions when we’re far away from home,” Ibuki squashed a mosquito on her arm before continuing, “We also have a river running through to keep us cool day and night. Everybody loves it.” I laid back next to her while she pet that sleeping vermin, Don-chan. I unwrapped the bar and took a small bite. Not too bad.

“Still miss home, eh?”

“Sometimes. It’s been really nice living on my own...our own. No one to tell me what do to...kinda. Or send me on dangerous missions. Ugh, that was the worst part. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve almost had my life cut short-”

I jumped up, finally something really grabbed my attention, “Wha-What? Really!? C’mon! You gotta tell me!”

“Fine. If you pipe down. He’s sleeping,” Ibuki took a deep breath, “I'll tell you the story of one of the most life threatening missions I've been on.” The fire illuminated only part of her face, adding that extra atmosphere.

“I call this...’The Yellow Man’.”


	10. Chapter 10

“My story begins like any other.”

BLAM BLAM BLAM   
RUKKA RUKKA RUKKA  
“KILL THAT BITCH! I WANT HER DEAD!”

Here’s a quick run down of events beforehand: I accepted a mission to retrieve a briefcase. The briefcase is in a warehouse that I just broke into. Unfortunately said warehouse is heavily guarded and I happened to land right in the middle of an important meeting held the Yakuza. Basically, a group of organized thugs evolved into terrorists. Just as I get my hands on the briefcase, the lights cut off. Leaving me blind in a room full of blood thirsty criminals. 

Instantly, my ears pick up the sounds of cocking guns and unsheathing katanas. I clutch the briefcase close to my chest when a lone beam of light reflects off of the briefcase and glimmer on metal bars leading up the scaffolding. I had no idea how high or where it went, but it’s way better than being on the ground floor. I scrambled for it and scaled all the way to the top. Bullets traveled mere milliseconds behind my scampering feet. Up at the top I rolled into cardboard boxes that covered my position, but the moment they start shooting up here; I’m a goner. “Just what’s so important in this briefcase that they’re willing to kill for it?”

The guards below swarmed the warehouse floor accompanied by a few climbed their way up carrying jack knifes clenched in their teeth. I quickly gather my breath. My options, as limited as they were, are key to survival. Given by how dark the warehouse is, I have very little frame of reference on how far down the floor is. The guards on the ground floor are reloading their guns, whispering to aim up high. 

The inner muscles of my stomach clenched. Sweat pooled around my palm holding the briefcase. In this daring escape, there are few right answers and so many wrong choices. 

“Looks like I’ll take a guess.”

I jumped forward again and again until my foot grazed against a piece of metal. Then I dove forward and downward into the darkness of the warehouse. I struck the goldmine of luck when I prepped my landing just enough to not destroy my knees. The criminals barely spotted me and filled the air with loud gunfire. My momentum converted horizontally then I exploded forth, elbowing any goon in my way until my shoulder rammed into the exit door. 

I scaled my way onto rooftops where I made my grand escape. Leaping and bounding across the city while the golden glow of the rising sun painted the landscape. Sharp wind whipped through my hair as I continued at a reckless speed. Passing over the waking population of pleasant businessmen, careless school children and happy retired elders. 

The temptation to stop and stare at the beautiful surroundings inflated the more I took in the sight. As usual, I had to deflate it upon the ever so looming mission time limit. “Shoot! Only a few minutes left!” I flipped my movement and ran away from the heart of the city and into the natural forestation where I shot in front of an oncoming school bus and dove into a thicket of bamboo trees which I shoved my way through. 

I was home.

The Glade of Ninjas is almost opposite to the city it’s so closely located to. Almost completely devoid of technology and untouched by time save for a few handheld devices and modern-day appliances. It came to fruition many years ago after being claimed by the village elders. Despite being so old, the Glade is a place of beauty. Strong trees line the village and surround the old-timey buildings where some have made farms, businesses, and even homes. 

“There she is!” A voice called to my attention, “I was starting to get worried you got killed or something.” Yuta, one of my good friends and training partner of six years hugged me. “Would you lay off it! I know what I’m doing!” I pushed him from the embrace. 

He wagged his finger, “Well, you better get it turned in before time is up.”

“Crap! You’re right!” I ran off in a hurry, still white knuckling the briefcase, “Meet me in the tavern in fifteen.”

Seconds later, I kneeled before the Master on both knees. To his right, a high-ranking ninja took the briefcase from my possession. “Very well done, Ibuki.” He spoke with a billow of smoke escaping his withered lips. “You keep doing very well. Going up and above our expectations.” He inspected the briefcase, “Not even a single scratch is on the surface and you seem untouched as well.” A pause when he took a long drag from the pipe. “Expect to see us again shortly. This time for a mission of high-caliber.”

I was a little disappointed that he didn’t reveal what’s inside. I did risk my life for it after all. Must be very top secret.

“Understood.”

At the Tavern, Yuta and I conducted business as usual; Drinking and talking.

“Swear I’m gonna fall apart one of these days.” I threw back a shot of gin and prepared myself for the bitter aftershock. “The calls feel like they’re getting closer and closer each mission.” Yuta scoffed, tipping back on the bar stool, “You think that’s close? Have I ever told you the story of how I sneezed and dodged a bullet going straight for my head?”

“Only about a hundred times,” I rolled my eyes. Every time Yuta runs off on a mission he’s got some daring tall tale to tell. Except for the bullet story, they all turn out to be massive snooze fests. That doesn’t stop Yuta from trying to ‘WOW’ others with his sub-par storytelling. 

A platter of glasses slid onto our table, Ms. Miyamo looked at us with a smile that’s somehow disapproving, “Here are the rest of the shots you ordered.” I smiled weakly and thanked her. It’s not really the best feeling to look like a drunk in front of the elders. As much as Yuta and I wanted to go someplace more modern to drink, the Tavern is just too close (and not to mention cheap) to pass up. It’s an old wooden building that reeks of musty wood. Just like the other buildings in the glade. Not to make it seem bad, as much as I did gush earlier. The locations around this place have got an old charm that people like. Although, a little updating is more than desired. 

“How did your mission go?”

Yuta lurched forward, nearly spitting out his drink, “Have I not told you yet? This guy isn’t remotely ordinary. For the few weeks I’ve been gathering information he always wears this-this metal mask and walks around like Frankenstein.” There’s quite a lot of mysterious figures we’ve been told to go after. Some zanier than others, “Guess that means you have nothing on his identity, huh?” 

“Haven’t bothered to engage. The dude’s mad creepy and powerful. He busted down a triple layer steel door with his bare hands.” I cringed down another shot from the glass, “Yuta. If you’re going to tell a fake story like that you need better delivery than that.” Yuta choked on his drink, the third beer that he’s had today. “But I’m telling the truth! People have been enjoying my story on the ‘Yellow Man’. It’s really taken off-Uh oh”.

We both turned to see The Handler coming our way. The Handler, for a lack of kinder words, is one of the most despised members of our close-knit family. He’s responsible for dishing out the task scrolls The Master creates for fellow ninjas.

It isn’t the most pleasant thing in the world to see his wrinkled, smiling face knowing that he’s sending you out to face death under a time limit. The Handler also has a strange way of being able to find anyone, anywhere…especially when you don’t need him to.

He walked past a duo of fellow elders and nodded their way. Nothing for them. Their time passed long ago. He kept walking. Getting closer and closer. Yuta remained frozen in his seat, like his butt was glued to the chair. I sat back sipping on my shot with a smirk, “Looks like you’re gonna have a new story to tell. Make it a good one this time, will ya?” 

The moment he stopped talking a small waft of air passed by me. It smelled like The Master’s smoke. The Handler placed the scroll down on our table and walked out just as slow as he walked in. Yuta exchanged his look of worry for determination. He quickly unraveled the scroll and read the inscription. “Hmm. Doesn’t seem so…wait this is for you!” Yuta the tossed the scroll in my hands, chuckling too much to say another word. I read the inscription and breathed deeply, “FFFuck me!” 

And as my luck would have it, I find myself kneeling before The Master again. Getting briefed on another mission, “I take it you read the scroll that was provided to you?” he asked. “Yes. The…information on the ‘Yellow Man’,” I refrained from rolling my eyes. How could The Master fall for such a stupid story? I had to say something before I’m thrown on a weeklong goose chase. “If I may, erm, speak about this. I don’t think he’s real. You see, Yuta has been telling all sorts of made up stories and- “

His wrinkled, veiny fists pounded the arms of his chair, “SILENCE.” I shut my jaw so fast I nearly chipped a few teeth. Even his right-hand ninja shook in his stance. “This ‘Yellow Man’ seems like a fable. Yes. But it’s been speculated that there have been run-ins with this fellow. He’s a very powerful figure. A wielder of fearsome power through many years of perfecting his craft. One who conveniently lives close by. I want to test him Ibuki, which is why I’m sending one of our best to combat him.”

He means me! He thinks I’m one of the glade’s best ninjas? I don’t know whether to feel honored by his words or be worried for the future of the glade. Either way, I had a mission to accept. 

“I won’t let you down!”

Later in my house.

“Supplies? Check. Clothing? Can’t leave without it. Kunai’s? Sharp and ready to go.”

I brushed Don-chan gently on the head, his little paws reached out for me. “Please don’t give Yuta a hard time while I’m gone. You know how he gets.” I set out on my mission, much less enthusiastically than times before. No doubt my definite exhaustion plays a huge factor in this. The alcohol certainly didn’t put any pep in my step. Before I had a chance to step out of the village, a familiar voice called for me, “Ibuki! Wait!” Yuta ran quickly, kicking up a cloud of dust from behind, “They actually sent you to find him?”

“I don’t know. Neither does anybody else, but a few trusted sources thanks to your bullshit! You better hope this ‘Yellow Man’ is actually real or god so help me I’ll- “, I stepped forward, Yuta however, seemed a little distraught. “They sent you to find THE Yellow Man?” Yuta elbowed the tree he leaned on, “Damn it! Why is it that I get stuck with errand boy missions and you get to go against a master of martial arts! It’s not fair!” And there’s the other half of Yuta. Cool dude one minute. Emotional about the way others perceive him the next, “Look, if it were up to me, I’d trade you this job no problem.” He shyly kicked up a bit of village outskirt dirt, “Whatever.”

“I’ve got four days to finish the mission. Hopefully it’ll only take two. Keep watch after Don-chan, okay? Only feed him three times a day. No matter how much he begs.” I set off, walking across the bridge leading toward the mountains. 

“No problem.”

My journey started off with a walk along the path after the bridge. It curved behind a waterfall dumping thousands of gallons of water onto the nearby lake. This went on, until I made it to the forest. Back then it was summer, so the leaves are still in full bloom. Looking as strong and green as ever. A mile ahead, the trees stopped looking lively and I started walking through a path of fallen leaves and dying trees that I approached the summit of the mountain. A tall, hardly standing decoration perched in the earth hung overhead. On the other side of the clearing, a small shack barely maintained to stay upright. 

“This must be it. That wasn’t so hard.”

I planted my feet firmly right outside the door of the shack and stood tall, waiting for the ‘Yellow Man’ to answer. I waited for an hour, yet nothing happened. Not even a stirring from the inside, “Alright, what gives?” I raised my hand and before my knuckle made solid contact with the door, the whole structure collapsed on itself.

“Oh crap! Oh crap! I didn't mean to, huh, there's a note.” From the debris, I plucked out a piece of paper marked on with careless scribbles.

If have found this note and are somehow able to comprehend my awful penmanship, then I have done well to test your patience. Now comes for an even greater test. A test of endurance and survival. You will find me at the summit of the mountain. Please come up and say hi.

“Up the-WAH?” Directly behind the shack was the foot of a mountain that scaled just inches below the clouds. My throat clenched at the sight. I looked back at the path behind me and sighed, “Here goes nothing.”

Scaling the mountain proved to be no ordinary task. Every single rock felt jagged to the point, stabbing every inch of skin that touched it. Every move I made meant another small prick into my hands and feet. My dougi became worn and tattered from the sharp, rubble. If that wasn’t bad enough, there were mountain lions that aggressively chased me up the mountain until I was just out of reach. Methods of stealth and cunning offense kept a few close calls from being the end. 

Finally, after hours of climbing, my hands felt a smooth surface. The summit of the mountain! However, my relief was short lived as mother nature had other plans. Harsh winds and dark brooding clouds met me in the face. The adrenaline pumping through my veins pushed my weary legs forward. Step by step as the wind continued to blow. 

I trudged before the mouth of the cave. A big, gaping hole at the summit of the mountain. It showed no sign of other presence nor did I have that feeling like someone was around. Thin lines of blood that trickled down my sore arms and legs blew along the wind. After a long time I finally had reason to open my mouth, “I knew it. Yuta is going to get a serious ass kicking.”

“Ahem.” From behind a boulder, rolled out a red blanket. It unraveled to show a figure with yellow skin. Obviously, this figure is the ‘Yellow Man’. The ‘Yellow Man’ rubbed the sleep from his glowing red eyes. His skin, despite his title, is more tinted gold than yellow. No doubt due to the overbearing age thanks to time. He opened his wrinkled old mouth and flapped his loose lips, “I know why you’re here.” The Yellow Man must’ve had thousands of wrinkles slathered on his face. Each crease had their own origin story to tell. His face twisted into seriousness. I tensed, ready for the first strike.

“You must want to ask me out on a date!”

“What? Ew. No disrespect, but you’re a couple hundred years too old for me.” My rejection was met by a snaggle toothed grin. “Age is nothin’ but a number, sweetie.” He responded with a dusty cackle. I threw up my hands, “Okay, um, maybe I caught you at a bad time.”

He held up an open palm, “Relax. I can see that you are a little weary from the travel. The climb up here is a treacherous one. I will admit.” The Yellow Man gestured toward the cave, “Please, welcome yourself into my home.” His home, as it strangely turned out, wasn’t a cold, desolate cave that it looked like. The interior presented a beautiful mixture of stalactites and stalagmites, all coated in the pleasing light green glow reflecting from the light outside. Oro had his own campsite set between two stalagmites and right above it was a sleeping bag dangling from the roof. 

Was this man raised by bats? 

Oro sat down and poured two bowls full of soup from a heating pot. He held one out to me, “Here. My special dinner will help you get your strength back. It’s special soup. Brewed with bear meat, seasonings, and rocks.”

“Rocks?” Upon closer inspection, I see that this man indeed cooked rocks into the soup. “Why rocks? Are they for taste or something?” I hope he wasn’t annoyed by my questioning, but anybody would feel skeptical. Personally, I was starting to feel like this guy's brain had more holes than swiss cheese. 

“The seasoning. Knowing your way around a spice is the key to creating a tasty dish.” He gave a gaped smile.

“...Then what are the rocks for?”

“Plating.”

Genius.

He slurped down the last of his soup and poured himself a second helping, “So tell me, warrior. What do you go by?”

“Ibuki. I come from the Ninja Glade where I was-“

“Ah ah. Don’t give me your whole life story. I’m an old man.” So, I just repeated my name. He, however, took at as ammo to hit on me further, “Ibuki. Hm? Such a beautiful name. Meaning bravery and ordinary.”

“…um thanks? What’s your name?”

“My name isn’t important.”

If he doesn’t give me his name or something then I’m screwed for this mission! What does he look like? A ‘Sean’? I bet his name is Sean.

“Although, I have had people call me the ‘Yellow Man’.” He looked at his own skin wearing a wretched expression, “Guess it has been a while since I’ve had a proper bath”.

“Ew.”

“Ahem. Now that you've had a full meal and a little rest...” He stood above the fire. His stature, although short, irradiated unimaginable power. For the first time, his gap tooth smile disappeared, replaced by an expression of seriousness, “And seeing that I’m bored. Let’s fight!”

We made our way back onto the exposed summit of the mountain where the storm subsided. A beautiful sunset stung my eyes as we walked amongst the stretched shadows of rocks onto the field. Admittedly, I was getting nervous. Oro is supposed to be a man capable of great feats from training for however long he’s been alive. Even with his old stature, it’d be embarrassing to underestimate him off the bat. And here I am, a ninja with eight years of training under her belt about to test his strength. 

Was I ready?

We stood a good distance apart we’re the ‘Yellow Man’ turned to me with an earth-shaking stomp. One arm of his had become bound in his red tunic. He stuck out a long bony finger and charged a quick of energy towards me. Quickly, I ducked under the ball of energy and ran towards him at blazing speed. “I quick one I see. Just as a ninja should be.” He said, firming his stance. 

I slid over the ground with my leg out toward him, aiming for an easy leg sweep, but his reflexes were fast. He grabbed me by the ankle, swung me into the air, and slammed me face first into the ground. Had to admit, that hurt a lot. “Can we please commence with the battle? I’m falling asleep here.” The ‘Yellow Man’ yawned. 

“Fine!” I swung myself up and carefully approached toward him again. He shot more energy spheres that I carefully sidestepped across. Once I came into close quarters, I grabbed his wrist and held it as tight as I could. Before I thought about throwing a punch, a strange blue swirling energy surrounded his arm and exploded. 

“Wha-what the hell was that?” I looked back at him to see him shaking off the excess heat form the blast, “That Ibuki is you becoming a better warrior.”

“I-I won?”

The Old Man laughed, “No. I simply decided to end the match. You did something that no one whose challenged me has done before. Bring something new to the table. And THAT is new! I even thought about using my other arm! I haven’t done that in centuries!”

“C-Centuries?”

“Everyone who’s approached to challenge me puts up a good fight. But they don’t fight to learn. Like you did. There are even great warriors whom I denied to fight. But you, Ibuki. I sensed something within you.” I followed him toward the edge of the summit. Together, we looked down at the descending mass of clouds clinging to the mountain. Not as chaotic as they were before. They changed back to their friendly color and swirled peacefully, “You don’t want to follow the way they want you to do you? You desire a carefree life, yes?”

I stood dumbfounded for a moment. This guy had read me like a book in a matter of hours. “I…still don’t know.”

Upon my answer the Yellow Man closed his eyes and spoke words of wisdom, “I will not tell you what path in life to follow. That I could never do. But, I must tell you that you must make a decision for yourself or life will do it for you. Do you understand?” I kind of did understand. But when he said that life would make a decision for me, he threw me through a loop.

“I understand.”

Moments passed before he finally turned to me, “By the by. My name is Oro. The next time you’ll see me, I’ll have a beautiful lady around my arm.” He waved goodbye then started walking away. I couldn’t comprehend how I managed to, by my definition, win a fight against a great fabled martial artist. And I have no way of capturing the proof!

Unless…

“WAIT! Can we take a selfie?”

Afterward, my tale of how I combatted against the ‘Yellow Man’ became popular with the village. I was eager to show everyone the new technique that I learned. The Master himself became so impressed with me! Ironically, Yuta didn’t believe a single word I said. 

“And that’s pretty much it.”

Makoto sat motionless. Obviously busy processing the awesome story that I just told her. Maybe I’ll start earning a little respect from now on. 

Makoto slowly rose to her feet and jumped into my face, “The ‘Yellow Man’. You know him?!” I could see her eyes shaking by a mixture of emotions, “Uhh-well, erm, uh, yeah. Oro. He’s pretty cool once you get to know him. A bit hard to look at-”. 

Makoto grabbed my shoulders tightly. Her face twisted into a million different emotions that I couldn’t even begin to distinguish. Our eyes met. Her chocolate brown eyes, for the first time I saw, were Misty “Oro…he…you have to take me to him now!”

“It’s midnight and we have to catch fish in the morning. Remember? Besides it would be dishonorable to do that.”

“Fuck the fish!” Makoto’s grip tightened even more as she shook, “Where’s the mountain you climbed up?!”

“…What? Why?”

“ORO! The ‘Yellow Man’...humbled my father-and-and-and-” Her grip weakened, she sank her head down into my shoulder. I could feel the droplets of tears staining my clothes, “And caused the death of my father!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a really long time didn't it? There were a few details about characterization that I wanted to get right so quite a bit of research went into that. Not to mention the first draft of this chapter sucked so a complete re-write was in order. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, criticisms then please do not hesitate to let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

I shot my finger toward Ibuki. My words stumble over each other before I could speak, the nerves come over me…I can’t control them, “T-tell me where Oro is right now! He’s gotta get what’s coming to him!” Ibuki firmed up and pushed me back, “That wasn’t his fault!”

My body tensed, keeping me off my back, “What do you mean it wasn’t?! My father is a champion! No one could ever beat him!” Ibuki kept that enraging, dumb look on her face, “That-that Oro must’ve done something to him. The Rindou-kan fighting style is perfect in every way! HE. HAS. NO. WEAKNESS.” The ninja’s sharp eyes pierced right through me with knit brows. She unballed her fist and took a deep breath, “Listen! I don’t know much about Oro, but he’s an honorable man. He wouldn’t pull off something like that! Now calm down, you’re being irrational again.”

Irrational. 

Something I’m often accused of being. 

I tried letting it go, but Ibuki’s response boiled my blood bubbling hot. My feet stomped along the distance between us until we were face-to-face, “What are ya trying to say?” 

The moment Ibuki opened her mouth I threw my fist right into her jaw. Ibuki recovered from the blow quickly and tackled me to the ground. “Just what the hell is wrong with you?!” she shouted, pushing my face into the dirt below. I sent my elbow into her chest as an answer, yet she withstood the hit.

Ibuki yelled at the back of my head, “I don’t think you’ve noticed, but we’re not in the best situation right now. Running off to find him would only put us more off schedule than we already are!”

The moment I found a hole in her defense I flipped around and kicked her in the stomach, “I’ll find him myself!” Before I could even dive through the forest Ibuki’s hand snatched my foot. My chin smacked the ground.

Ibuki threw herself on top of me, pinning me firmly with her knee jabbing my back.

“Cut it out!” She seethed.

“No! You don’t get it! Defeating Oro in battle would mean more than just solving a grudge! It would be avenging my father’s death and restore honor to Rindoukan dojo! What would you know about that?!”

“Honor doesn’t mean doing something to screw us over even further. The only good thing that’s happened to us was making a decent amount of money at the farmers market. Ever since then our situation has been getting worse.” 

I attempted to throw her off, but Ibuki held her ground. 

“We have no food! Almost no money!” She continued to shout loudly, “You’re probably not gonna last a day out there before passing out!”

What the hell does she know. The farm. The dojo. We...They’re...Damn it. She’s right. I would be screwing us over.

I untensed my muscles and eased up. A sigh blew through my lips as I faced away from her. Once she released her vice grip on my I walked back to the log and sat down. The ninja busied herself catching her breath a few feet away from me. 

“It’s just that…after Dad lost he…wasn’t the same person afterward.” 

She turned to me. Her look of frustration turned to one of concern. Ibuki walked over and joined me at the log.

I continued, “He fell into a deep depression. Nothing we could do would snap him out of it.The fishing trips stopped. He barely did anything around the house. He stopped teaching lessons at the dojo. He even stopped fighting all together.” My lip quivered. I slap my sleeve across my eyes, “Shortly after he…he died because of an accident...out in the forest.”

Those words broke the dam that held everything back. I grabbed Ibuki’s clothing and buried myself in her bosom. She patted my back in a warm embrace.

“Let it out,” sang Ibuki as she rubbed my shoulder. 

“I’m s-sorry for hitting you earlier.”

The ninja chuckled and patted my shoulder, “It’s alright. Just focus on letting everything out so we can get some sleep.”

Although it’s been many years since my father passed, Ibuki was the first person who wasn’t family that I opened up to about it.

I’m really glad we met.

The next morning we quickly loaded our supplies on the canoe; Bait, fishing poles, a few leftover apples, and a bucket to keep the caught fish in. Ibuki it onto the shimmering water of the river then she brought out a map.

Ibuki brought out a map of the river, “So, we start here. The main channel of the river splits in two a good distance up ahead.” She instructed marking the trail with a pencil. “When the time comes, I’ll change course to go to the right. The left side leads a little too close to the ninja glade, if you catch my drift.” Ibuki traced all the way until the marked waterfall. “We’ll be sure to hop off way before we get there.”

Ibuki and I nodded to each other and boarded the canoe.

Still waking up from last night’s slumber I stretch my arms up high. The warm wisps of air breezed through my thick hair and felt relaxing enough to put me back to sleep. There was even enough shading from the trees to convince me to fall asleep. Summer weather like this is sparse; Not too hot, muggy, or humid. Just right at the perfect temperature to catch fish to eat. 

I kept myself awake by playing around with the water. It felt just as cool and refreshing as it looked, “Could ya ask for better weather?”

“Don’t think so,” Ibuki tilted her head toward the warmth of the sun. “It’d be nice to catch a lot of fish along with this nice weather.” I cupped a bit of water in my hands and splashed it in my face, “Ugh, did the water always smell this bad?"

“Duh,” Ibuki scoffed after casting her line into the river, “Fish use the bathroom in it.” That wasn’t the most pleasant mental imagine to get. “EW! Don’t say that!” I shook the water off my face, getting a good laugh from Ibuki, “That got to you? Of all people?”

I snatched my fishing pole and cast it into the opposite side of the river, “I know I’m a bit rough and tumble, but come on!”

We sat in silence after those words. All of our energy, focused on catching something to eat for the week. And as the hours passed, the bait didn’t get the attention of a fish. Come to think of it, I haven’t even spotted a single fish swimming along. Something like this would concern me, frustrate me, force a response out of me. 

No. I instead felt unusually calm. Like opening my mouth to speak suddenly felt not worth the effort. I kept my eyes fixated on the water that began to shimmer and glisten even harder. The sparkling continued to get brighter and brighter just about blindingly bright. That’s when it hit me, everything started looking really bright.

“I don’t know if you noticed this, but I haven’t seen a single fish in this river.” A voice? Ibuki’s voice. Ibuki said that.

I must’ve not slept too well last night. 

Again, I didn’t say anything. Ibuki assumed my silence was just me being fixated on the water and said nothing else. I shut my eyes closed to soothe the pain. Only thinking of the occurrences as a short term thing. 

I redirected all of my energy on holding on to the fishing pole, hoping some fish would come our way. But even that started to slip..

More time passed where the line dangled aimlessly in the river. No bite or even a little nibble happened on my end. Everytime I opened my eyes to see, they’d just get blinded a second later. It couldn't be the hunger doing this to me. Something is really wrong. I have to say something!

“...mmm...” 

Nothing. Not a damn thing came out of my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? Touched my lip and felt almost nothing, but a numbing sensation. Even worse, my entire face felt numb.

I fell back into the canoe and started to writhe enough to get Ibuki’s attention whom runs over in concern. 

“Maiokto! Awwewr ljpip okay?” Now my ears started to fail me. I barely felt Ibuki shaking me and poking my face. She was doing anything to pull me out of my fading consciousness. 

“Waber-wab...”

“Waber? Watojuir? Ypuop dreine thi robiier?”

In my blurred vision, I could barely make out Ibuki’s face. Her panicked words were somehow muffled, becoming useless. Just about everything down to my sense of touch felt numb. Like I was drifting off into deep sleep. The last thing that I sensed before my eyes shut close was something loud. Like TV static.

Ano out-of-body experience. I felt it. I didn’t see, say, or hear anything.

I could feel.

Ibuki kept trying to lift me up. Get me to respond. Do anything.

But she couldn’t.

This went on for a while.  
And then we fell.

Presumably off the river.

For a long time.  
The bright orange clouds above me rolled on past. Or was I the one moving? There’s no way of knowing. I had no motivation to get off my back. I just let myself float on top of the water. Constantly rising and falling again and again. Weird. My back doesn’t feel wet.

I closed my eyes again.

I feared nothing would be here.   
No sense of danger. Nothing at all. 

That was until my head bumped into something.

“Daughter. What are you doing in the water?”

I immediately recognize the voice, not to my surprise for some reason. I turn in the water to face the voice. My father, Masaru Rinduo, looks at me from the side of his deep, brown eyes. A half-cocked smile draws on his face. 

“Just practicing my floating. Am I better at floating than Mokoto now?” His square jaw widened into a rectangle, “I dunno. He’s an excellent floater.”

“Just you wait! I’ll float circles around him in no time!”

“Your spirit is as admirable as the day is long. Help your father catch dinner.”

“Of course.” I leaped onto the canoe with great ease and grabbed a fishing pole. Both of our lines were cast out into the calm water. The chance to ask my father sometime got swiped away by the sudden tug of the fishing line.

“Here we go. Nice and steady.” His massive hand on my shoulder, I remember is instruction to reel it in akin to drawing circles with your wrist. The fish’s fight to eat the bait ended when it’s body withdrew from the water. A fish not too big. Kind of small for the fight it put up. I held it for Father who received it with great pleasure.

“Very well done, Makoto. Now watch me bring in a big one!”

Father’s line whizzed through the air then landed into the water by an audible drip. The gentle rocking of the canoe soothed us both as we went under the ultimate test of patience.

“What does it mean to have honor?”

I hated when he did this. Father liked to ask deep questions just out of the blue. Wonder if he needed to build up the courage to ask me this? Similar to giving your kids ‘The Talk’.

“Erm, honor? Uh...”

Here’s the part where I hesitate. There’s no use in saying anything if I can’t give the right answer. What should I say exactly? Something about being faithful to your ways? Family? The dojo? Fighting? ...Do I even know what honor is?

The sudden rocking of the boat saved me from answering. Instead I ask my father a question, “What the hell was that?”

His grip white knuckles on the fishing pole. “Let me show you what honor is.” I watched the line violently jerk around. Father lurched forward, nearly flying off the boat, then jumped backward onto the boat. Whatever is on the other end of that line has got some serious power. 

“Honor is strength.”

The clicking of the reel 

“Dad! Water is filling up the canoe!”

He didn’t hear me. His gaze fixated on the water. It’s not clear like it was before. My eyes couldn't see past an inch of the water. The boat lurched forward again, this time father pulled back.

Hard.

“Honor is persistence.”

The sky around us grew darker. Strong wisps of wind picked up and breezed harshly against my face. I looked at the water once more to see its no longer calm, but rapid waves being fought against. 

Are we moving?

“Honor is refusal of failure!”

I turn back to him. He’s barely hanging onto the boat. I rush over to him and pull on him. Every muscle in his body is concentrated toward holding onto the fishing pole.

“You’re going to slip off! Let go!”

He didn’t answer me. His attention is beyond what I can reach at this point. I try my best to hold onto him.

Then with one quick tug from whatever is below, Father flew off of the canoe.

“FATHER!”

I watched helplessly as his body breezed through the wind, still holding on tight to the fishing pole, and then dive right into the water. The boat jumped and crashed upon the water, splintering many planks of wood holding it together. 

The canoe sank faster than I could work with. Too much water filled the canoe and capsized it. I was left fighting against the water engulfing me. My last breaths above water, I chose to shout, “FATHER! FATHER! HEL-” 

Drowning. 

I fell deeper in a force dragging me deeper and deeper into the mysterious depths of the dark blue water. 

Never to surface.

Never to see sunlight.

Alone.

All alone.

Forgotten.

...

...

“She’s awake! She’s awake!”

...?

Just as I regained my vision a pair of grubby paws squeezed my cheeks, “Don-Chan! Cut that out!” Never in my life have I felt so relieved to have that rodent touch my face.

Ibuki conquered my field of view, smiling ear to ear.

We’re in a cave. It’s dark except for the lantern giving light between us.

“How do you feel?” She Asked after wiping the sweat off my forehead. “My heads a little fuzzy. But I’ve felt worse.” I placed a hand on my pulsing temple, “What happened?” 

Ibuki sat back and crossed her arms, she began to recite the events unknown to me, “We fell down a waterfall and somehow survived. I tried to get you off the raft before that happened, but you weren’t responsive. You just kept mumbling something about water.” 

I rubbed the remaining weariness from my face, “Yeah, I felt out of it. Something in that water messed me up.”

Just then the wet slaps of damp footsteps echoed throughout the cave. We both stopped silenced ourselves as it got closer and closer. From around the corner, a man of yellow tinted skin and beaming red eyes entered the scene, “You didn’t drink it did you?”

“…Yer Oro…”

“I’ll take that as a ‘No’. Consider yourself lucky.” His face would look like it were made from stone had it not be from the jowls hanging around his jaw. Oro shifted his gaze toward Ibuki, “Come. I must show you how to make the preparations.”

Ibuki patted my knee with a well meaning smile then departed off with Oro.

Don-chan watched me rise to my feet as I started to stretch and warm up. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Oro and Ibuki returned. 

“Let’s go, Makoto. We really should get home before-”

“We can’t leave just yet!” I shouted sticking my finger out toward the elder, “Oro! I challenge ya to fight me!”

The elder didn’t open his mouth, instead his face slightly stretched into a look of unamusement. “What’s the look fer? You’re an ancient master of fighting aren’t ya?” Ibuki mirrored Oro’s expression, unimpressed and unamused. 

I lowered my finger, sinking down slightly, “I mean to say, thank you for your hospitality. We will be on our way.” My statement ended with a bow of respect.

Before I headed out, Oro finally decided to share some words, “When you believe you are ready to fight me I will be waiting here. Only when you are ready.”

Ibuki and I traveled for hours until we finally made it back home. We drove the truck back up the path where it died reaching the top of the hill. 

“Just look at some of the things we need! Gold bar shavings! Moon Dust! How did he even get a hold of this stuff?”

“I don’t know,” The dojo door took some effort to get open, “Can we discuss this after I-?” Never before had I seen so many red letters scattered across the floor. All stamped with candle wax with the letter K imbedded in.

“Woah!” Ibuki ran beside me and scooped up a few, “Are these all-?”

“Invitations.”

The angered voice whipped us around. Karin Kanzuki stood in a mixture of ways. One trying to not come at us both with the force of one thousand angry men. The other trying to maintain her hoity-toity composure through subtle shaking. Karin looked at us both with her eyes full of fury.

“I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO HAVING MY INVITATION IGNORED! GET IN THE LIMO! NOW!”

It’s always one thing after another…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRB Gonna start reading books so my writing isn't shit anymore. Also, would anybody be interested in Creative Writing Livestreams?


End file.
